The Return for the Revenge
by Trusx
Summary: [Sequel to Another one to Love.] After 2 years of being boyfriends Seto and Yami are finally getting married. Mokuba is back to see the wedding and Yugi is back from Egypt and his reasons for returning is for revenge.
1. The proposal

_Sequel for Another one to Love:_

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE **

Chapter 1: The proposal.

**Yami's POV**

This isn't like any other day; today Mokuba was coming home for2 weeks to see the wedding, the wedding between Seto and me. He has been in vacation for one month, but he didn't come here the first month because of some job interviews from some companies; he just went to them 'cause he had to, but we all know that he is going to stay in the KC. It was 1 month ago whenSeto proposed to me…

**Flash back**

It was our 2-year anniversary and because Mokuba wasn't here we had a lot of quality time together. The only thing we didn't did together is… wait a minute I'm thinking… Oh yeah the only thing was that we haven't sleep together, everything else, everything we did it together.

Anyways, like always Seto tiptoed to my room, and while I was still asleep he'll take my blankets off and rolled me until I felt down of my bed, but today before I could say anything he was gone. He loved doing that, and like always I got mad, but that was the routine of every day.

While I was bathing, he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, I didn't know what was it but when I approached the kitchen there was a beautiful smell of hotcakes, and bacon. I opened the door of the kitchen and when I entered I bumped into him, he was standing right in front of me and didn't move. Then he put his hands under my armpits and lifted me like a little boy.

"I know I am little but this is ridiculous." I said. He laughed, then he put our bodies together, I just went the flow and wrapped my legs in his waist and my arms in his neck. He let go and put one arm in my back and the other one in my ass.

We were gazing. "Happy anniversary my love." He said to me in the dreamiest voice. Then I got closer to his face and kissed him. He hugged me harder, pushing us tighter together.

He got his tongue out of my mouth and I said, "Happy anniversary to you too, Seto." He turned around and walked to the table, I rested my head in his shoulder. He owed me one so I whispered in his ear, "I love you bastard."

"I love you too, asshole." Before he sat down I unwrapped my legs from his waist. I was sitting in his lap like a little kid.

"Are you going to treat me like I am a little kid all day?"

"Yes." He said in a firm voice.

"And if I cry?" I said in a mocking voice.

"I'll shut you up… Now lets eat." He cut the hotcake in pieces and put maple syrup on them. Amazingly we ate with the same fork and drank from the same glass. We have never done that, until that day. When we finished eating he carried me to the living room. We sat in a corner, and again I sat in his lap, he grabbed the control and turned the TV on. He didn't take his eyes from the TV, but I was gazing on him. I had a great idea to annoy Seto, so I took my socks of. "Seto."

"Yes." He looked at me.

I lifted my feet. "Would you rub my feet?"

"Go to hell!"

"Please." I said it with a big smile on my face.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Don't pout! I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"Like this." He grabbed my chin and kissed me. "Happy?" I nodded.

After a while I was getting sleepy so I snuggled in Seto's chest and slowly closed my eyes. He saw that I was falling asleep so he turned the TV off, hold me tight and kissed me in my forehead. Both of us were fast asleep, all snuggled up together.

I don't know for how much time we slept, but when I woke up I was hungry. Seto was still in dreamland when I woke up so I grabbed one of his hands and slapped it in his face until he woke up.

"Yami what are you doing." He said while he was still receiving slaps from me.

"Waking you up."

"I'm awake now, so stop doing that!" He yelled. I drop his hand and hugged him. I was acting like a little kid, well he did said that he was going to treat me like one, so that's fair. I think.

"I am hungry."

"Yeah me too. Stay here while I go to make something." He lifted me and put me aside, and then he stood up and stretched. "What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay."

While he was in the kitchen I laid down in the couch and thought 'Why is he acting like that? He has never acted like that since we met. It's weird.'

About a half hour later he came out with a big plate with spaghetti and salad. This time he gave me a fork, and amazingly the weirdest thing happened, one of the strings of spaghetti in our forks were the same, at first we didn't notice, but when we did we just went with it and well we kissed. The salad was a whole different thing, he wanted Italian dressing and I French, and we fought until we decided no dressing.

After that interesting meal we just cuddled up together and talked. This time I wasn't in his lap, but next to him, hugging him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me curious.

"Well I was wondering, why are you treating me like this?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, no, no, I do but you have never treated me like this."

"Is just that…" He hesitated.

"Is just that what?" He reached into his left pocket and took out a little black box. I unwrapped my arms from him and lifted an eyebrow. "What is that?" Then I looked closer. 'It couldn't be, could it?' I thought.

He stood up, kneeled in one knee and opened the little black box, revealing a gold ring with a diamond, the ring wasn't extravagant, it was little yet perfect. "Yami… would you marry me?"

My eyes were wide open, I was in shock, I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. Then I got into my senses and jumped on Seto. This was our position: he was lying on the ground whit his arms stretched out and I was sitting on his waist with my hands next to his neck. Then I screamed out. "YES!" I was crying of happiness and joy. Then I hugged him and kissed him.

We heard an "Ah" coming from the kitchen, Seto looked up and the maids where there watching us. He ignored them and kissed me, all the maids giggled.

**End of flash back**

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Right now I am in my room getting dressed so that Seto and I go pick Mokuba up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Seto's has a weird way for proposing, doesn't he? Well next chapter Mokuba is here and he doesn't have a leash so be very careful._


	2. You are in my last nerve

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 2: You are in my last nerve

**Seto's POV**

The last time I saw Mokuba it was 6 months ago. I am eager to see him, when we told him the news that Yami and I were getting married I swear that he was jumping around in his apartment and breaking stuff. We are now at the airport waiting for his plane to arrive.

Yami and I are sitting there watching the planes come and go. "Seto the plane is here." Yami said. We stood up. A lot of people were going out but none of them was Mokuba.

Someone tap us in the shoulder. We turn around. Mokuba was there with his arms wide-open waiting for a hug from both of us. We hug him. Then he turns around, wraps his arms around our necks and starts walking. "So would I be expecting any nieces or nephews from you?"

"MOKUBA!" We both scream. He has only been here for a second or so and he already made us mad.

"What? It was just a comment." The weird thing is that the comments that he makes sometimes come true, like the one of us two marrying, I just hope this one doesn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We are now arriving at the mansion. In the way Mokuba couldn't stop talking about his school, friends, apartment and us. When we arrive Yami and I were relive that he stopped talking.

"Seto I'm going to freshen up a little." Mokuba said while running up stairs. Yami and I went to the living room. I sit down and Yami sits in my lap. He has been sitting in my lap ever since I proposed to him, I don't really mind, the good thing is that he's not heavy.

He's staring at me again. This is the third time this day. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Well for two reasons. One is that I want to kiss you and two is that was thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About the day in court with Yugi…"

Hearing that name makes my anger kick in. Mokuba and Yami have forgiven him but I haven't and in the way that he treated them I don't think I will. "What about that bitch?"

"I was remembering that he said that in two years he'll be coming back for revenge. And those 2 years have passed, and I'm worried that he could find out about the wedding and all."

"What makes you think that he will?"

"Well I told my friends and well they are his friends too and I told his grandpa, that is kind of mine too so he'll have to find out sooner or latter."

"I prefer latter and he'll have to pass through me first so he can get to you."

"But that's the thing, he wants revenge on you too, so he'll do anything. And you can see that on what he has done in the past." Yami sounds worried. "And right now I'm worried more about Mokuba, 'cause Yugi resentful and Mokuba broke with him, that means he may be the first victim."

"There is no way a son of a bitch is going to touch my brother. If he does he'll regret it for life!" My eyes turned into fireballs.

"Calm down. Mokuba is 20 years old; I think he can care for himself. And I see Mokuba as a little brother too so to get to him he'll have to go through me too."

I sigh. "Well right now we can't do anything about Yugi." My tone of voice changed from angry and worried to sexy. "But we can do something about that kiss." Yami smiles. I lean down and grab his chin. We kiss.

We are making out in the couch and Mokuba comes in. "Hey gu-" He didn't finished his sentence 'cause he saw us. "I'll leave you two alone." He slowly goes out of the room.

Then seconds later he comes back, we are still making out. We didn't mind him being here. But then I see a flash. I break the kiss, turn around and see that Mokuba has a camera in his hands. I get up, making Yami fall in the ground, and chase Mokuba. "Come here Mokuba!" He is running up stairs to his room.

"No!"

"You are 20 years old don't act like a child!"

"Looks who's talking!"

"Ahhh!" I shout of anger. He gets into his room and locks the door. "What are you doing in there!"

"Uploading the picture to internet!"

"Don't even try Mokuba!"

He comes out of his room. "I already did." He says in my face.

He starts running down stairs. "I am gonna fucking kill you!" He starts laughing.

**Yami's POV**

I had to break up their fight. Mokuba just been here for a few hours and he already made Seto explode one time and that is not easy to do.

It was now 3:00 and we are all hungry so Seto cooked while Mokuba and I catch up.

I just finished explaining how Seto proposed to me. "So that is how it all happened."

"Yes. At first it was weird but I got used to it."

"Seto where do you have the videos from the surveillance cameras." Mokuba asked.

"In the basement why?" Mokuba gets up and heads out the kitchen, then Seto reacted. "Oh no you don't!" Seto leaves the stove and runs after Mokuba. I sigh then I get up and go to break the fight.

After that tantrum, we ate. Mokuba and Seto were quiet, to quiet. Mokuba's face says that he is planning something, and Seto's says that he is going to kill his brother.

The silence was broke with a question from Mokuba. "So you had a lot of time together right?" Mokuba is trying to get somewhere but where?

"Yes." Seto answered.

"So how intimate did you get?"

Seto and I spit out our food. "Fucking Mokuba, don't ask those questions!" We both screamed at the same time. That was weird.

"Okay just calm down. So where is the ring?"

"Here." Seto took out the black little box from his pocket. He opened and showed to his brother.

"Cool!" Mokuba grabbed the ring and put it on his finger. "Here." He hands his brother the ring and Seto puts it away. "So where is the wedding going to be?"

"In Spring Valley Park." I answered. That park is huge, it has a lake for crying out loud, but it's really peaceful, that's why we rented it.

"Man that's cool…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mokuba's POV**

This day has been awesome, just hanging out with my brother and my friend, making my brother's temper explode and just laughing about the whole situation. Right now we are in the living room watching a movie, Yami didn't want to talk anymore 'cause it would get me in more trouble that I am right now. Seto is in the middle, Yami in his left, hugging him, and I am in his right. This is the time that I wish I had a camera. Wait I do have one. "MOMUBA!"

"You can't catch me!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That Mokuba became more of a child in college. Review please. 


	3. The call

_You will see that the chapters of this story will be put up every 2 to 4 days, because I'm going to school in 2 weeks and this story has about 16 chapters. And when I'm in school I can't log in every day. So this story may end soon, but until then, I'll be here every day._

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 3: The call.

**Mokuba's POV**

Today is Monday and Seto and Yami had to go to work. In the Kaiba Corp. Yami is known as Seto's business partner, not as his boyfriend, actually nobody in the KC knows about it, so it has to be kept on the down low. We are now in the elevator going to the top floor, where Seto and Yami's offices are.

Seto steps out of the elevator and goes strait. I follow him and Yami goes to his left. "Hi Mr. Kaiba, nice to see you." Mrs. Rosy, the secretary, greeted my brother.

"Do I have any appointments for today?" Seto's voice was cold as always. His tone of voice always is different in KC than at house.

"Yes just one. At one o'clock you have a meeting." Seto nods and goes into his office. "Oh hi Mr. Kaiba I didn't see you there. Long time no see. So how have you been?"

"I told you a million times to call me Mokuba. The Mr. Kaiba thing is for my brother. And I have been fine and you?"

"Same as always... Umm can I ask you something about Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes."

"Is he always that cold?"

"No, once you get to him."

"Okay, have a nice day Mr. I mean Mokuba."

"You too Rosy." I walked away to the direction Yami went. "Oh and where is Yami's office."

"You mean Atem's, it's the fifth one down the left hall."

"Thank you."

**Yami's POV**

I am in the office looking through some papers. I just can't believe that… Somebody is knocking on the door. "Come in."

"Hi Yami. May I stay here?"

"Yeah sit." He enters the room and grabs a chair and sits. "So what have you been up to, excepting the _make my brother explode plans_?"

"Well excepting that, just waiting for you two love birds to get marry and have a kid." Mokuba giggled.

"How many times do we have to tell you?"

"I know, I know. You want a kid but you don't think you can convince Seto."

"Exac... Hey how did you know?"

"I didn't read your journal." I was about to strangle Mokuba when the phone rang.

I pick up the phone. "Hello… Oh hi Tristan... What news?... What he's back... A reunion!… At what time?… Okay we'll be there. Bye."

"What did he want?" Mokuba asked worried.

"I have to tell this to Seto too. Lets go." We get and head to Seto's office.

**Seto's POV**

I wonder where Mokuba is; he was right behind me. Maybe he went with Yami. Somebody just knock on the door, I'm not in the mood for guests. "Buzz off."

"Seto is me." That changes it all.

"Come in."

"Seto, Tristan just called." His tone of voice said that he was worried.

"Who the hell is he?"

"Our friend, Jackass." Yami said. Mokuba just stared at him.

I stop typing, stand up and approach Yami. "You know name calling provokes me." I said in my sexy voice.

"That is what I am trying to do." We smile; I lean down, lift his chin and kiss him.

Mokuba closes his eyes. "Umm guys we are in the Kaiba Corp."

I blush and we slowly broke the kiss. "What were you saying?"

"Yeah." His tone of voice sounded worried again. "Tristan called and he said that Yugi is back from Egypt and he wants a reunion with all of his friends including Mokuba and me."

"Shit! He's back." I murmur. "For what?"

"He wants to see us, after 2 years."

My fists clench. "You decide if you want to go, but if you go and something happens to you two, I'll make him wish he was never born!"

"Calm down, Seto!" Mokuba screamed.

"I wont until he is off my case!" I shouted.

"Come here!" He grabs my tie and pulls me into a kiss. "Look if he tries something with Mokuba I'll promise you he wont get anywhere and if he tries something with me I know how to defend myself. And remember I love you."

"I love you too." We hug; then I see a flash and a camera in Mokuba's hand. I unwrap my hands from him and chase my brother. "MOKUBA!" Everyone on the top floor saw and heard us.I said to everyone, that if they said a word they are fired! Unfortunately Mokuba escaped.

**Yami's POV**

What if we go? Would he do something to us? Is he still angry at us? Has he forgiven us? Those questions and more are hunting me, and gave me a mayor headache. In an hour the reunion starts and I'm still unsure if I should go or not. Mokuba is here with me trying to find an answer as well. And also he is hidding from his brother.

"If we go he might hurts us, but if we don't go he might even get more angry and hurt us the double." I say toMokuba as he laughs evely. "Why are you laughing like that?"

"Nothing." He says as he slowly grabs his laptop and pulls it towards his, so I couldn't see.

"Yeah right!.. So de we go or not?"

He closes his laptop and stands up. He sighs. "Yes." He says unsure.

"So if we are going go, we must go right now." I turn off the computer and we go to Seto's office. We knock on the door.

"You're fired!" Seto says in an annoyed voice.

"You're going too fire your own brother!" Mokuba complains.

"Come in."

We go in the office. "Seto we are going now, see you later this night."

He stands up and goes to hug me. "Be careful." He says in a soft voice. Then he gives me a kiss in the forehead. And again we see a flash.

"Mokuba!" Seto screams.

"Go, go, go!" I push Mokuba out of the office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It seems that Mokuba will never change his ways. That call was unexpected. Review please. _


	4. The reunion

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 4: The reunion

**Yami's POV**

It's almost six and we are about to arrive at a restaurant. All the guys are going to be there, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan and Duke, and off course Mokuba, Yugi and I. The thing is that no one in the group knows that he raped me. And also Yugi doesn't know that I'm getting married so I hope they don't bring up that topic.

We are now parked outside the Café. "Come on Mokuba lets go." We both step out of the car, Mokuba behind me.

"Do you think he'll do something to us." Mokuba asked worried.

"I don't think so, all the guys are there." We approach the door, but before entering I see in the corner of my eye Bakura and Ryou. Then I enter, Marik, Malik, Tristan, Yugi and Duke are way in the back.

We get there and see that Tristan and Duke were making out. "For how long?" I ask Marik as I point to Tristan and Duke.

"Since they both got here." Marik answers.

Tristan breaks the kiss to ask me something. "Hey have you seen Bakura or Ryou? 'Cause I called them but they weren't in their house so I left a message."

"Yeah they are outside."

"Doing what?" Duke asked.

"Making out." I say clearly, and then I whisper. "Like you two." Everyone hears me and laughs.

"Pretty funny Yami." Tristan said sarcastically.

"Thank you." I say while laughing.

"Lets change the subject, how is the wedding thing going?" Tristan just had to ask.

Yugi lifts and eyebrow and looks to me, actually he glares but just for a moment. "What wedding?"

"Umm my wedding with… Seto."

He puts on a big smile and stands up. "Congrats!" He hugs me. He is taking it better than I expected, much, much better. "You bitch." He says in between teeth. His tone of voice changes from cheering to menacingly. He unwraps his arms and sits down. All the "congrats" thing was just an act.

Before I could say anything Ryou and Bakura came in, holding hands. Bakura and Malik don't get along very well, so Malik just had to mock him. "Did you two like the kiss?"

Bakura let go of Ryou's hand and puts it on Malik's neck; Malik also puts his hands on Bakura's neck. "Shut up you son of a-"

"Quit it guys!" Ryou hit them both in the arm and they let go of each other. "Sit over there now!" Ryou ordered. Bakura rolls his eyes and goes to sit in the other corner of the table next to Mokuba. Marik pull Malik into his seat. Everyone was surprised on how Ryou had reacted, he has never been so furious. "So what were you talking about?"

"About Yami's wedding with Seto."

"Umm well we have Spring Valley Park reserved, the decorations are almost ready, we have the best mans, Mokuba and Tristan. And just few minor things to be done and that's it." Their faces expressed that they were surprise and amused.

"So Mokuba how are you going in college?" Tristan asked.

"Really good, even some…" Mokuba is talking about his college. Everyone except Yugi seems interested in it, he is hearing, but not listening, like me. I better pay attention. "And they wanted me to join but I'm staying in the KC. Right Yami?"

"Yeah." I wasn't paying attention that was too close.

"Hey Bakura!" Malik shouts then he throws a piece of bread to him.

Bakura stands up and goes running to him. "This time I wont hesitate!" He jumps on him. They are rolling in the ground. Everyone except Yugi and I were trying to separate them. Speaking about him he hasn't been making any conversation, he has been quiet.

"So Yami." Yugi finally spoke. But I think this is going to be bad.

"Yes?"

"How is your relationship with Seto?" He is being too much of a nice guy.

"Just great. We have had our fights but we always reconciled. And you in Egypt how was it?"

"Well pretty good. We found a tomb, the bad thing that we found it in July and is was so hot, we didn't even want to explore it." We are having a good conversation. That is a surprise. "So tell me, where do you work?"

"I work as Seto's partner in the KC." I said proudly. That's because I am proud working with him, well for him, but that way I see him all the day.

Yugi took a sip of his Coke before saying anything. "Does anyone there know about you two?" He seems very interested about my life with Seto. Why would he?

"No, no one at all. Since we became boyfriends the only ones who new were Tristan, Duke, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou and Mokuba, and if you count the maids and butlers in Seto's mansion, but Seto threaten them. And everyone have kept it in the down low, very down low."

"Okay." Before he could say another word Malik and Bakura jump on the table. They are still at it, and if they don't stop they'll kick us out of the Café.

After a few minutes those two tired themselves. They sit down and they don't pay attention to each other until they decide to have a glare contest. Those two were in their own world they were totally ignoring us.

After 2 more fights, 3 eating contests and the _annoy Yami plan _from Mokuba was successful, we were all tired.

"It's getting late we have to go." Ryou stands up and drags Bakura with him. Bakura still wants to kill Malik, but with Ryou here that would never be accomplished. We now know who wears the pants in their house.

"Yeah we all have to go." Duke says. We all stand up and head outside to our cars.

"See you around guys!" I shout to them.

"Us too." They all shouted, now that was so weird. That was like the fifth time that happened, like they say great minds think alike.

Before getting to my car somebody tapped my shoulder, I turn around and Yugi was there. "Can I talk to you?" He says then he sees Mokuba and adds. "In private." He said in a soft voice. I nod, and we go to a far corner.

He grabs me from the shoulders and throws me at the wall. He puts his hands on the wall. "No more Mr. Nice Guy." He then grabs me and pulls me into a kiss. I try to do something, but his hands are crushing mine and he is to close so I can't move my feet.

He broke the kiss. "Listen. I'm here to ruin you, your fiancée and my ex-boyfriend, so don't even try to stop me, or you'll be killed in the process. You hear?" I nod. Then he kisses me again. He rubs my check and starts kissing me down to me neck. I moan.

He then licks my lips and backs away from me, leaving me there. "Remember don't interfere or…" He ran his finger across his neck. I just glared. I quickly go running to my car, I put on my seat belt and drive. "What happened Yami?" Mokuba asked worried.

"Nothing." I didn't speak nor looked at Mokuba all the way home. When we got to the mansion I just barge in and went directly to my room. I don't want to talk about it.

**Seto's POV**

This is a peaceful night, no Mokuba interrupting me with his photos and pranks, me just in boxers, lying down on my bed reading a book… It seems like Mokuba became more brattier in college, but he is 20 years. Anyways this is perfect no sound in the mansion, no one to disturb me, no Mokuba… "SETO!" Mokuba burst in my room. I take back what I said.

"Yes Mokuba." I sit up.

Mokuba jumps into the bed, grabs me from the shoulders and shakes me. "There is something wrong with Yami. Yugi talked to him in private and Yami didn't tell me a thing."

Mokuba was still shaking me. "I'll go talk to him. But first STOP SHAKING ME!" I shout in his face.

He lets go. "Sorry."

I get out of the bed and head to the door. "And Mokuba, don't eavesdrop."

He puts on a big smile. "I'll try my best." That's meaning he will surely eavesdrop…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Yugi is back at his old game. Review please. _


	5. Consolation

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 5: Consolation.

**Seto's POV**

I approach the door and knock on it. "Yami are you all right?" I say in a worried voice.

"Go away!" Yami shouts in a gloomy voice. I turn the knob and slowly open the door. I enter and see Yami lying on the bed under his sheets, facedown. I approached the bed; I take the sheets off, lie down next to Yami and put the sheets on. We are both under the sheets in the dark.

I. Have. To. Resist. The. Urge. Of. Doing. Something. With. Him.

I hit myself in the forehead. "What happened?" I said in a soft voice.

He turns his face to look at me. "I don't want to talk about it."

"How many times do I have to tell you...?"

Yami interrupts me. "Yeah I know, I know but I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me. You'll feel better."

"I don' t want to."

I wrap my arm around him and bring him closer to me until our bodies touched. "You're hot."

"This is not the time to be flirting with me!"

"No I mean hot in temperature. What are you wearing?"

"A jacket and a long sleeve shirt."

"It's fucking hot! Do you want to die! Take them off!" I grab the jacket from the back and take it off, and then I grab the shirt and do the same.

"You just want to see me naked!" He says in a mocking voice.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! Next time you'll say that it's too hot to wear clothes and you'll take off my pants and boxers! And next-"

"Stop it! I'm not here to argue if I want to see you nude! I'm here so you can tell me what that bitch said to you!"

He takes a deep breath before saying anything. "Yugi said that he'll do all the possible to ruin our lives and if I try to interfere I would be killed in the process."

I blink slowly and hug him. He rests his head in my chest. "That bitch wont get close to you! I promise, nothing will happen to you. Nothing!" I hug him harder. I didn't want to loose him like I lost Joey.

"Seto…" I loosen my arms and he lifts his head.

"Yes?"

"Do you still want to see me nude?"

"No!"

"I'll take my clothes off."

I unwrap my arms and turn around. "I'm not here to see you strip off in front of me!" He starts laughing. "Not funny!"

"I'm just kidding Seto, you don't have to get mad at me!" He wraps one of his arms around me, I grab his hand and take his arm off my torso. I cross my arms. "Is that how you're going to be! So be it!" He turns around.

My stubborn nature made him mad. He's stubborn too but not as me. Once I'm convinced there is hardly anyway my mind could be changed. But this is different, I'm mad with the one I love and my love towards him is damn too much to hate him.

I turn around and hug him. "Sorry… I was just pissed off you know how I am."

He turns around, still in my arms. He gives me a smile and our noses touch. "I know, just try to be more flexible."

"I'll try." Our faces where too close for us to not kiss, so I tilt my head and kiss him.

Wonderful moment… We just fought and know we are making out… Just perfect… We, us alone with no one to interrupt… "Ouch!" We both heard a familiar voice. We quickly sit, just to see that Mokuba is on the ground rubbing his head.

He looks up and sees us both on the bed, without a shirt, with the blankets covering us from the waist down. If I was him and I saw that I would be thinking that we were totally naked and were getting intimate.

His eyes are wide open as same as him mouth. He stands up and slowly goes out closing the door. "Sorry for interrupting, continue." I hear him run and giggle.

I jump out of the bed and go after him. "It isn't what you think Mokuba!" I see him run into his room and I go in too.

"Yeah Mokuba!" Yami yells. When I enter Mokuba was writing something in his computer. Yami and I approach him from the back and read what it says there.

_Dear Journal:_

_At 9:10 Seto went to talk to Yami, and I just couldn't resist myself so I had to eavesdrop. Few minutes later I didn't hear a sound so I put my ear on the door but the door wasn't closed so I felt down. Inside of the room where Seto and Yami in the bed, by the looks of it naked and I think they were getting really intimate or like they say having sex…_

The word "sex" makes Yami and I angry. "We weren't having sex!" We both scream. Mokuba jumps off his chair, falling on the ground.

He looks up at our furious faces. "Hi guys. You didn't read that? Did you?" Mokuba said in a scared voice.

"Yeah we did. And we didn't have sex!" I scream.

"So what were you doing there?"

"Well Mokuba…" Yami starts explaining. After 45 minutes of trying to convince him, he finally gave up.

"I see then. So nothing really happened there?"

"By the million time NO!" Yami screams. "Now it's getting really late so we have to go to sleep." Mokuba nods.

"Try to sleep on different beds please." Mokuba mocked.

"Shut up!" I yell to him. Before getting in my room I hear him laughing. He didn't believe the story.

Now I know that he has a journal in his computer, I could go there when he is not around and read everything he has wrote about us.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mokuba's POV**

Today is Tuesday and as weird as these sounds I'm in a Café eating with Yugi. It's evening and I went to eat at Le petite, a beautiful Café in downtown. And I found Yugi there, so he invited me to eat with him.

"So Mokuba where are your brother and Yami?" He asks as he takes a piece of bread and spreads butter in it.

"In work why?"

"Oh just curious." He wants something. We having been making much of a conversation.

I put my plate aside. "Are you finished eating?"

"Yes, thank you for paying."

"No worries."

"Well see you around." I stand up and get my jacket.

"Wait, can I come with you to the mansion." He asks.

"I guess." I shrug. I'm not really sure if I should be doing this, but what can he do? On second thought, he can do a lot...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_What do you think Yugi is going to do with Mokuba? Well I know and it's not pretty.Review please. )_


	6. Yugi's first step

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 6: Yugi's first step.

**Mokuba's POV**

Then Yugi puts his hand on my chin. "May I kiss you?" He asks. We are in the mansion, sitting on the couch in the living room

I don't want him to kiss me! He may take it even further if I give him confidence. "Is better if I kiss you." I whisper. I lean closer and press on his lips. I back away. That was the shortest kiss I've ever given someone.

"That wasn't a kiss, this is!" He jumps on me and makes out. I just lie in the couch, doing nothing.

**Yugi's POV**

I'm making out with Mokuba and he does nothing, but lie there. I broke the kiss. "You're no fun!" I get off him and go to look at the pictures, that are in the book case.

There are new ones, some with the present Mokuba and Seto, another one with Seto, Mokuba and Yami laughing, Seto laughing, right! And this one…

"Mokuba who are they?" I grab the picture and go to show to Mokuba. Mokuba was still shock of the kiss I gave him.

He stands up and grabs it. "Oh I took that picture this Sunday. It's Seto and Yami making out." He laughs. "Just don't tell them that it's there, 'cause if you do they wont hesitate on killing me this time." Those bitches, they were kissing. Damn them! I'll get them!

"And why did you took the picture?"

"Well mainly to mock them but I also wanted to have souvenir of them making out." He has become more of a brat in the college. He sits down laughing at the picture. I sit next to him and look at the picture. It looks like he forgot I kissed him.

"Do they do that a lot?" I ask.

"Actually, don't tell them that I toll you, but yesterday Yami was really sad so Seto went to comfort them, I just couldn't contain myself and I eavesdrop. But I accidentally got in the room and saw those two in the bed, with out a shirt and the blanket covering the waist down. So I thought they were…"

I know what he is going to say so I interrupted. "Having sex?"

"Yes, but they said that they weren't and they even explained to me, but I just couldn't believe it."

"So were they or were they not?"

"Well when they came in my room they still had their pants on, so no they weren't." Two bitches in the bed making out is not my thing. Now more of a vengeance is needed.

"So did you have anyone special?"

He puts the picture aside. "No, not yet." He is free and going to be mine.

I see him in the corner of my eyes playing with his hair. "He's so sexy." I murmur.

He stops playing. "What?"

I forgot that the Kaibas have sharp ears. "Nothing."

"I heard it. You said that I'm sexy." He smiles.

This is the perfect time to flirt. "Well you are." I wink and stroke his hair. He hits my hand. "Don't do that." I fondle his cheeks. He glares, then he grabs my hand, squeezes it and throws it to my chest. "Why are you doing this? You don't like it?" I run my finger through his lips, he opens his mouth and bites it, leaving my finger with blood. That does it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!

I grab him from the shoulders and throw him down in the sofa. I climb on top of him and look him strait in the eye. "Tell me are you virgin?"

"What!"

" 'Cause if you are, you're not going to get out of this one the same."

"What! No! Get off me!" He is trying to push me off, but I slip my hand through his pants and touch it. "Ahhh!" He moans.

"This is what happens when you dump me." I lean closer and kiss him. He had his mouth shut, so I stop. "Cooperate, or you wont only loose your virginity, you'll loose your life." He glares, but then I take out a gun and point to his head. He relaxes, that's his only option, and I put the gun down. I lean down again and he hesitantly opens his mouth. "That's a good boy." I stuck my tongue in his mouth…

**Yami's POV**

Is 6:45 and in 15 minutes I get out of work. Seto never stops working but when I go he goes too. I turn off my computer, get my folders and go to Seto's office.

"Hello Mrs. Rosy, aren't you suppose to be in your house?" I ask Mrs. Rosy, seeing that her shift ends at six.

"Yeah but I am now working until Mr. Kaiba goes home, or until he says I can go, it pays better." She says while going through some papers.

"Well I am saying go home. I'll tell Seto, he'll understand."

"Do you think he will? You know him."

"Yeah he'll understand, if he doesn't I'll make him."

"Okay suit yourself! And bye Mr. Atem." She grabs her bag and goes to the elevator.

I open the door to Seto's office and lock it. He is typing in the computer really concentrated. "Seto I let Mrs. Rosy go home, okay?" I approach his chair, sit on his lap and wrap my arms in his neck.

He stops typing and looks at me with a lifted eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

I run one of my hands through his hair and wink. "Flirting."

He sighs. "I'll be glad to flirt with you, but I'm kinda of busy here."

I unwrap my arms and cross them. "You never have time for me anymore."

"What! I do so! But this is work and I've told you a million times this is not the place to be doing this."

"Why do you treat me like this?"

"Because in work I have to treat everybody the same way, including my fiancée."

"But your way in treating people here is with your cold attitude, and I don't like it!" I am being a little immature, ain't I?

"Well you have to get used to it. Now get off my lap."

"No, until you kiss me."

"I wont, there are still people working here."

"Yeah but they are all in the lower floors and anyway I lock the door so no one could disturb us." I rub his cheek.

"You always get your way don't you asshole?"

"Yeah I do bastard!" I say happily. Every time I want something I always make sure I get everything right so I can get my way. I'm pure genius!

"Ahh! Come here!" He grabs me from the tie and pulls me for a kiss, and deep passionate kiss. He just can't resist name-calling. If you wonder why a tie, well I wont go to work in underwear, now would I? That would be weird, totally weird. But Seto loves me seeing me in underwear,but just because he likes it I won't come here that way.

Now continuing with the story, we are still kissing, but we take a break for air. "Are we going home now?" Seto asks.

"Yes. But first." I grab his tie and take it off, then his coat.

"Stop joking! Come on lets go." I will never do that to him, and especially in the KC. I get off of his lap and head towards the door. He closes his laptop, puts it in his portfolio and we go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_When they arrive at the mansion what would Yami and Seto see? Would they see Yugi rapping Mokuba, or no? Well next chapter you'll know. _


	7. They find out

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 7: They find out.

**Seto's POV**

"I hate you!" Yami replies angrily at me. We are now in the car, parking in the mansion. We got into another fight. It's about the wedding he wants to invite a lot of people, meaning he wants to tell the whole world that we are gay! And I don't want that.

"_Smart ass_!" I murmur.

"_Jackass!"_

"_Baka!" _

We get out of the car._ "Imbecile!"_

"_Asshole!" _I shout. Then we get in the mansion and we stop in the entrance.

"_Bastard!"_ He shouts.

"Stop it and just kiss me you fucking bitch!" I couldn't resist. He jumps on me and kisses me. We were making so much noise we took all the maids attention.

I am lying on the ground, with Yami on top, making out. Then two maids came in with their eyes closed. "Umm Master Seto." Ross says, one of the four maids.

"Master Yami." Catalina says.

We stop kissing and sit down. I'm not very happy and if they don't have a good explanation on why they interrupted they are fired! "What!"

"You can open your eyes now. And excuse his attitude, now what do you need?" He said in a soft voice. He always is nice to them.

Both of them open their eyes. "Umm Master Yami, Master Seto, we are worry about Master Mokuba." Ross says.

Yami and I lift and eyebrow. "Two things. One, call me Yami and Two, what about Mokuba."

"Well we heard him crying and when his friend left he went running to his room and cried some more. He hasn't stop crying since then." Catalina says.

"What friend?" I asked furious.

"One like looked like Master Yami." Ross said.

Our eyes widen and then we look at each other. "Yugi!" The maids step away as we get up and run strait to Mokuba's room.

We barge in into his room and slam the door shut. "What happened!" We both screamed at the same time. Mokuba gets up from his bed and runs towards us to hug.

"Seto! Yami!" He screams. He rests his head on my chest. I can feel his tears soaking my shirt.

"What happened!" Yami said furious.

"I… I… I can't!" He shouts and goes to lie down on his bed.

We both walk to his bed and sit next to him. "Mokuba please tell us. We have to know. Please." He was rubbing his back. He takes off his hand and Mokuba sits down.

We both get up and kneel in front of him. Tears are falling down his cheeks. He was looking down at the ground. "I… I… I lost my virginity!" He felt down on the ground and cried.

"WHAT!" I yell and stand up. Yami goes and hugs him.

"Yugi he… he… he caressed me and forced me to..."

I clench my fists and jumped over Mokuba. "That bitch is going to die!" I shout, I get out of Mokuba's room and go running to my car.

**Yami's POV**

Seto wont hesitate. Mokuba is like his biggest treasure, even though he annoys him. "Come on Mokuba, he's going to kill him if we don't stop him, and we can't afford that." Mokuba cleans his tears and nods. We run out of the mansion into my car.

Seto was long gone, good thing we can catch up. We get there; Seto's car was already there. We ran out of the car and barge in into Yugi's house. Yugi was almost unconscious in the ground with a black eye and with blood going out of his mouth. Seto kicks him in the stomach, making Yugi throw up blood.

I run and get in front of Seto before he can do any other move, even though Yugi deserves that and more. "Get out of my way!" Seto commands furious.

"No Seto listen." I held him from the shoulders. "Killing someone is a crime, bigger of a crime that he has done before. If you do that you'll be worse than him. So stop it! If you don't everyone will know 'cause you're a famous CEO and you're surely to end up in jail! I don't want to see you in there." I turn my face sideways and break up in tears. Seto's fury cools down and hugs me.

"I won't end up in there." I look up to him and gave him a smile. He returns it. Then I hang from his neck, wrapping my feet around his waist. He puts his hands on my ass.

"Seto I love you."

"Me too."

"Hey!"Mokuba calls and we both look at him. "Smile wide for the camera!" He takes out his camera and takes a picture of us. I can't believe he has a camera everywhere he goes!

"Stay here we'll take care of him later." I whisper to Seto and I rest my head in his shoulder. He looks at me, I lift my head a little and we kiss. And again we see a flash. Mokuba really comes in handy for ruining special moments.

"Mokuba you!" Seto shouts.

"Hey don't mind me, you just keep on doing whatever you are doing." He passes next to us. "I'll be on the car, and I'll drive, just to make sure you keep on enjoying youselves." Okay Mokuba is dead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Seto's POV**

Today Mokuba now has a new goal, to annoy everyone in the KC in a day. And so far he has annoyed 300 of the 5000 workers I have. And only 2 hours have past since we started working. I haven't heard about Yami, he was really mad about what happened yesterday with Yugi and Mokuba. I don't know how further can Yugi go to ruin us three.

Someone is knocking on the door, whoever it is he or she is so fired! "What do you want!"

Roland enters. I'm not going to fire him, he is one of my best workers. "Mr. Kaiba sir, there are press people outside wanting and explanation."

"For what!"

"Something about you and Atem." Where in the fucking hell did they find out! Yugi!

"Distract them!"

"Yes sir." Roland leaves the office and heads to the elevator. I quickly get out of my seat and head to Yami's office.

I barge in. "They know!" I slam my hands in his desk, making all the papers he had ordered fall.

"Who knows what?"

"Yugi told the press about us two and now they want an explanation!"

"What!" He stands up and slams his hands. "What are we going to do? We just can't go and tell them that we are gays and boyfriends! That's just being weird!"

"Yeah I know so that's why we have to escape."

"How?"

"We go out from the back of KC in different cars and not in limousine."

"But they are going to catch us sooner or later." He picks up his papers and puts them in his suitcase. I go to my office and grab my laptop.

"Mrs. Rosy you have the week off!" I shout while I go to the stairs. She puts on a confused face. Yami and I ran down the stairs, to the basement. We go to the parking place and get into our cars and drive to the mansion like maniacs. The press didn't saw anything. We were safe, until they discover we are gone and they go to the mansion.

We closed all the doors in the mansion and turn on the security cameras with lasers. We called Mokuba and told him that he had to come here right away.

"Okay Seto why in the hell are we here!" Mokuba enters the mansion.

"Because that fucking slut just call the press and told them about us two." I say furious.

"And now we are in a big trouble." Yami adds.

"So you two are planning on staying here until they get tired and all?" Mokuba asked.

"Basically."

"Okay but to let you know the are outside."

"Shit!" Yami and I yell.

"Mokuba push that button please." I point to button next to the door. Mokuba pushes it and we hear the all the people scream and run for their lives.

"What was that?" Mokuba asks scared.

"Oh just some dog, some vicious dogs." I turn around and head upstairs to my room.

**Yami's POV**

Okay Seto has gone crazy. He just released some vicious dogs to some people, now that is being a maniac!

"Hey Yami do you have work to do?"

"Yeah but I can do it later, it's only 9 am. What do you wanna do?"

"I want to talk to you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yugi deserved more, but at the end of the story something will happen to him, that you wont regret it. Anyways, review.


	8. The talk

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE **

Chapter 8: The talk.

**Yami's POV**

"I want to talk to you." Seto says in a serious voice. I follow him up the stairs, but before we get to the second floor he stops and turns his head. "And Mokuba don't spy." He says, then he keeps on walking.

He enters his room and I follow him. He locks the door right as I walk in. "Just in case." He sits on the edge of the bed and invites me to sit on his lap. I go and sit on one of his legs and look up at him.

"Yami." He says as he wraps his arms around my torso and pulls me down to lie on the bed. My head is turn to the left, not looking at Seto. "Those people won't hesitate to get what the want." He whispers in my right ear. "And what they want is to know about us, our relationship, the marriage, everything."

"What are you trying to say Seto?"

"That if we don't tell them they'll find out on their own and that's the worst."

"But Seto if we tell them your company-"

"You are my first priority Yami. You are the one who I care the most of."

"But aren't you worried about your company?"

"Yes I am, but I know it's going to just fine, you have to trust me."

"I do. But Seto where or how do we tell them?"

"When we are ready, when we are ready to say to them that we have been dating, that we are engaged, that we are…"

"Gay?"

"Yeah. That is going to be the news of the year, that I'm gay."

"That's the bad part of being famous everyone knows every move you do… Hey why did they just found out about us?"

"Because they've learned to not mess with my personal life."

"What do you mean with 'they've learned'?"

"Well when I was… dating Joey, they started being suspicious and one day they entered the house. I don't know how but they did. Good thing Joey wasn't there so they didn't see anything. Then the next day I sued all the media, and they had to pay a lot of money. With that they only butted in in my work."

"And what did you do with that money?"

"Half of it went with the security of the mansion and the other half went to Mokuba."

"You gave it to Mokuba?"

"Yeah back then he was thirteen, less annoying than right now and cuter. I gave him the money so he can use it for what ever he wanted and guess what!"

"What?"

"He both his first camera, of course he had some money left so he bought his own laptop and a printer with color ink. And every time Joey and I umm…" He hesitates.

I chuckle. "Say it, I wont get jealous."

"Well umm when we umm-" I chuckle again. I can't he is embarrassed.

"Say it! Say… when we kissed, made out, bathe together, almost had sex, when you dressed Joey like a dog and you called him mutt and puppy all day, more than you normally did-"

"What! Hey how-"

"You know you really have to hide your journal from Mokuba and Mokuba has to hide his journal from me."

"Mokuba reads my journal! And you read his!" He yells in my ear.

"That's what I said." I say as I rub my ear.

"You know something yesterday I read a book that said something like this:

_Today when we arrived at the mansion Mokuba was crying, crying because Yugi raped him. Seto didn't take it good so he went to Yugi's and practically almost killed him, if I hadn't stop him he was sure to do that. Yugi's a bitch! Anyways it all strangely ended in a kiss. Like I said I love when he kisses me, it doesn't matter where, I just love his kisses._"

That was what I wrote in journal yesterday! "You read my journal!"

"Yes and it's very interesting… So you like when I kiss you and you don't mind where?"

My eyes widen and I blush. Seto starts kissing my neck, my eyes close slowly as I moan slightly. He gets to my ear and licks it. "Do you like it?" I don't answer. "Hm." He says in a happy tone. "Lets get to work."

He sits and I get off his lap. He gets up and takes my hand. "Come on." He pulls me to the part of his room that it's his office; he lets go of my hand, sits in his chair, turns around to face me and opens his arms. I sit on his lap; he wraps his left arm around my torso, pulling me closer to him.

He kisses me on the cheek. "I love you."

"Me too." I put my hand in the mouse and Seto puts his hand on top it.

- - - - - - - - -

We had a romantic and full of pleasure evening, but it's getting late and I'm sleepy.

I yawn heavily. "Are you tired?" We are still sitting on his chair, working. I've been doing most of the work while he sits there and kissing me. I think my neck has marks because he bit me few times, but just slightly.

"Yeah." I say as I yawn, again. "It's getting really late, I better go." I stand up.

"No." He stands up and grabs my hand. "It's been a long time since we slept together."

I turn to see him. "You want me to sleep with you?" He nods. "Okay, but let me go for my pajamas."

"You don't have to, I'll lend you some of my old close." He lets go of my hand and goes to the other side of the room where the closet is. I confused go to peek on Seto. I poop my head in Seto's closet and see that he is kneeling on the ground looking through a drawer.

"Here, you can put this on!" He throws a blue shirt and a blue pants and fortunately for me they landed on my face. The clothes drop to the ground, reveling my annoyed face. He looks up at me. "Sorry."

"I'll go change."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mokuba's POV**

Yesterday I heard a lot of moan coming from Seto's room, and I'm curious on what happened yesterday. The only time I saw them was in at two o'clock to get food. I saw that Yami's neck had red blemishes, but other than that nothing suspicious, except that they slept together.

I get of my room and tip toe to Seto's. I push my ear on the door and hear closely on what they say.

"_Seto stop it!" "Why should I?" "Because I don't want to hurt you." "Come on it wont hurt." "Okay but if it hurts it's not my fault." "Fine." "Now put yourself like this. Here I go" "Okay. Ahhh!" "Told you it would hurt." "Not as much as this!" "Ahhh!" _

Oh my god what are they doing in there! You don't think they are doing that! I better leave them alone.

I go downstairs to the kitchen and prepare some breakfast. Minutes later they come to the kitchen arguing.

They step in the kitchen. "That was good for your first time." Yami says. What are they talking about?

"Still I did better than you on your first time!" Seto sits down.

"I'll show you later how it's really done." Yami sits down. I bring the plates to the table and sit down. While they eat I glance at them with a very confused and weird look.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Seto asks.

"What were you talking about?"

"Oh in the morning we got in an argument that I was a better fighter than him, he wouldn't believe me. Then I said that I knew karate and he said that he knew kung fu. Then we started fighting and no one won. So he taught me some kung fu and I taught him some karate and we ended hurt 'cause of the other ones moves."

"Oh, so that's why, so you weren't? Oh I understand." I was glad that they didn't do what I thought they were doing.

"What were you thinking we were doing?" Seto asks because of the face I made.

"Well I was eavesdropping and I heard Yami saying _'Put yourself like this' _Then I heard Seto screaming so I though…"

"Oh you pervert!" Yami says.

"Yeah I know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There is a big possibility that I'll put Chapter 9: Our secret. today. Sobe alert. Anyways review, please.


	9. Our Secret

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 9: Our secret.

**Seto's POV**

Saturday and no sing of the press, yet. Yesterday they almost knocked down the door…

**Flashback**

We were all out of food, so Mokuba, Yami and I had to go the nearest grocery store there was. Unfortunately for us the damned press people were already outside.

"Mokuba drive! Drive!" I yelled as we all got in Mokuba's car. Mokuba shifted it in reverse and got out of the driveway of the mansion. Then he shifted into drive and drove like a maniac. "Yami did we loose them?"

Yami looked at the back of the car. "Yeah we lost them. But I don't think that will last for a long time."

We arrived at the 24/7 Domino store. "Okay Mokuba you go for can soups, milk, bottles of water and soda, and juice. Yami you go for cereal, cookies, coffee, peanut butter, jelly, waffles, bread and pancakes mix. And I'll go for fruits, eggs, chicken, meat, pasta and vegetables." I wrote it down and handed the post-its and some money to them. "We meet in half an hour in this car Okay?"

"Okay!" Yami and Mokuba said at the same time. We got out of the car and ran to the store entrance.

About half an hour later we were putting the things in the car, when the damned people got there. We just threw the things in the trunk and got in the car. Mokuba again drove like a maniac.

Those people had cars too so they soon catch up. In the mansion Mokuba almost crashed in the garage. We close the garage door and peacefully got the things out of the car.

"My God when will they give up!" Mokuba screamed as he sat down in the living couch.

I sat down in a corner of the couch with my legs opened. "Never!" Yami took advantage of my position and sat in between my legs, Indian stile. I just smiled and wrapped my arms around him. Then I see a flash again; guess whom, yeah Mokuba. I was about to yell when all the four maids came in.

"Mater Kaiba, the people are going to crash in at any time." Olga said.

"Seto this is to much!" Mokuba nagged.

"I know I have to do something so they all go away, but what?"

Yami and Mokuba shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly I had an idea and miraculous idea. In my face appeared a big evil grin. "Seto?" Mokuba asked scared.

"I'll be right back." I put Yami aside….

**End of flashback**

Poor people they sure got a scare! But they deserved it! Anyways, it's noon and like I said no sign of those people.

Yami and I are in the couch, lying there hugging each other doing nothing, except waiting for Mokuba to have the food ready, but he just started on it so in half an hour it'll be ready.

Yami burrows his head on my chest, closing his eyes and yawning. "You're sleepy?"

"Sort of." Yami says.

"A nap wont hurt. But before we go to sleep would you give me a kiss?"

He raises his face and smiles. I lean my face down and we kiss…

"AHHH!" We both get startle, by some abruptly annoying loud noise and flashes, and fall down out of the couch, me landing on Yami. That couldn't be Mokuba. We look up and see… OMFG People are standing there, taking videos and pictures.

We react and get up from the ground, still with our faces full of shock. "Seto Kaiba what do have to say for this?" A guy, that has a suit that says Domino News, asks.

My shocked face went to a serious look. "The only thing I have to say is that we..." I glance at Yami. "… are boyfriends." I say with my cold voice. I can't believe those people entered my home; they are going to get it tomorrow, and big time!

"Does this affect your company?"

"It's does, but in a positive way."

"This is a question for Mr. Atem. How do you feel working for your lover?"

"I feel proud, because I help the one I love to make his company bigger and stronger."

"Mr. Kaiba we have recollected some evidence, and by the looks of it, I don't know how to say this, but are you engaged with Mr. Atem?" Oh shit they know!

I look down to Yami and he nods. "Yes we are going to get married." I confirm.

"How did this happen?"

I was going to answer him, but Yami beat me to it. "Well after being boyfriends for 2 years, we decided to get engaged, because our love was so intense that nothing has or will separate us and together we are more than happy."

"Seto what are these people doing here?" Mokuba came in, and all of the people took their attention to him.

"Mokuba Kaiba, since when did you know about this relationship?" Mokuba glared.

"GUARDS!" Mokuba screamed. Five huge men came in. "TAKE THESE DAMN PEOPLE OUT OF THIS DAMN HOUSE! NOW! AND SHOW THEM THE DOGS!" With that everyone ran out of the room. I've never seen Mokuba this angry…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yami's POV**

"What! You're leaving to sue half of Domino!" I shout. Is Sunday evening and Seto just said that he is going to sue almost half of Domino and he will come back at night.

"Yes. So see you later." He kisses me in the forehead and goes out of the mansion with his portfolio in his hand.

Then I see that Mokuba tries to sneak out of the mansion. "And where are you going?"

"Umm funny story, Duke and Tristan invited me to a movie, so bye." He runs out of the mansion into his car.

I walk to the living room and jump on the couch. "Great I'm all alone in the mansion with nothing to do." I grab the control form the TV and turn it on.

_'On the latest news Seto Kaiba and his partner Atem Mutou are boyfriends.'_

I flip the channel. _'…Seto is gay…'_ Oh God are on every channel or what! I turn the TV off. I don't want to hear any more!

Then I see on the corner of my eye the newspaper. I grab it and read it, hopping there is nothing about Seto and I. **_'Seto Kaiba's co-worker is more than a simple partner.'_** It read in the main page. I continue reading, just to see what it says, it can't be that bad.

_ 'Yesterday we spoke with the CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba. With that his personal life with one of his co-workers, Atem, was revealed. He has had an intimate relationship with him for two years. And after those years they are engaged. This were their exact words:_

_ "Well after being boyfriends for 2 years, we decided to get engaged, because our love was so intense that nothing has or will separate us and together we are more than happy."_

_ They said that this relationship has affected the company in positive economic way. And we can see that, because the company has grown bigger in these past two years._

_ We also talked with some of the workers in the Kaiba Corporation and no one knew about this, meaning that it didn't affect it in a negative way because of this, but will it?'_

Then I see a picture on the left side of the page. I look at it closely and it was a picture of Seto and I kissing in the couch.

"Master Atem." Ross and Marie call. I turn around and they hand me Celebrity Gossip, like the name says it a magazine with "important" people rumors. I start reading the cover.

_'This week on Celebrity Gossip:_

_-Seto Kaiba, the famous CEO, has a relationship with a… man? Page 16'_

I open the magazine in that page and start reading it.

_'**Seto Kaiba's relationship'**_

_ 'It was informed by our top reporter that the famous and handsome CEO of the Kaiba Corp. has an intimate relationship with his co-worker Atem, that by the way is a man, meaning that our beloved-'_

Hey I know he is sexy but this is ridiculous, calling him beloved and handsome. I wont accept this HE IS MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!

I stop being selfish and continue reading. _'Seto Kaiba is gay.'_ Okay that does it! No one calls my Seto gay! Except me! Because he is my gay! MINE! MINE! MINE!

I throw the magazine at the table in front. "Please don't get mad at us." Ross says.

"I wont, I'm actually glad that you told me." The maids smile.

I hear the doorbell ring...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Review Please.☺


	10. First Yugi, then Mokuba and now Seto?

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 10: First Yugi, then Mokuba and now Seto?

**Yami's POV**

The doorbell rings, and the maids go to answer it. "Wait I'll answer it, you just take your day of, but don't tell Seto." I say.

"Thank you, Master Yami." They bow down and dismiss themselves. I go to the door and open it.

"Oh Yami."

"Yugi." I say angry. "What do you want?"

You steps in the mansion. " 'What do I want!' I want revenge that's what." Yugi takes a step and I back away. "Are you afraid?" I glare at him. "All I want you to do is to ease up!" He shouts, and then he swings his arm and hits me. I fall and hit my head in the wall. He walks towards me and gets on top. "All I wanted is to you to be mine, but you didn't." He slaps me in the face. "And this is how you pay." He punches me in the mouth. My head is thrown back. I… I can't see… everything is… getting blurry…

I slowly open my eyes, to see that I'm in my bed, naked. I can't move, I'm tied to my bed. "Oh you're awake." Yugi comes out of nowhere and gets on top of me. He is naked too. "Now I can continue." He kisses me…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mokuba's POV**

"So you're saying that Yugi begged you to take me to the movies!" I replied. We are drinking frappe in our favorite Café.

"Yes. But don't take it in the wrong way, we are always glad to be with you." Duke says.

"Yeah I know. But why did he beg you?"

"He wanted you and Seto out of the mansion, for some reason."

"What! We have to go." I get up.

"But why?" Tristan asks as they both get up.

"Yami is in trouble!" I get my jacket and get out of the Café.

I drop them off at their house and head strait to the mansion, hoping that my guess of Yami being in trouble was wrong. I barge in the mansion and see Ross. "Ross! Where is Yami?"

"The last time I saw him was two hours ago when the doorbell rang."

"Do you have any idea where he is!"

"I think he's upstairs with his friend, but it's just a guess."

"Thank you!" I zoom out of the entrance and run up the stairs.

"_Ahh! Stop! Stop!"_ I hear Yami's voice come out of his room. I don't care what's inside! I have to stoop it!

I barge in. They are having… I shook my head and take out of my mind that they are naked. I grab Yugi and throw him. I untie the ropes that are holding Yami.

I take my attention to Yugi. "I forget you for doing it to me, but doing it with my friend that is the one my brother loves is just too much!" I say as I walk toward and slap him in the face.

"Never mess with them!" I punch him in the stomach. "And to think that I once loved you." I slap him in the other cheek. "Come on Yami lets leave him here thinking of what I said!" I get out of the room and Yami follows me. He already had his clothes on.

We go downstairs to the living room. I sit down and Yami sits next to me. "How did it happen?" I ask concern.

"I don't know. When he came here he knock me unconscious, and when I woke up I was in bed tied up with all of this scars in my body." He shows me one in his arm. It looks like Yugi hit him with something, because it's a mark all across his arm and is swelling and red.

Tears fall out of Yami's eyes. "Come here." I open my arms and hug him. I bring him closer to my body and rest my head in the couch. "You know he'll pay, one of this days he'll pay for good!" I say in his ears as I slowly fall asleep still hugging him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Seto's POV**

"Alleluia! Alleluia! Alleluia! Alleluia! Alleluia!" I sing that song because the most annoying meeting just came to an end. I just spend this lovely evening in the KC, when I could have spent it with Yami.

I arrive at the mansion and enter. There is no sound in the house. Then I see Marie pass in front of me. "Hey Marie where are Mokuba and Yami?"

"They are in the living room." She says a little scared. I wonder why.

I enter the living room. What! Mokuba is lying on the couch, with Yami on top of him and in his arms and both are asleep. If they don't have a good explanation on why are they like that, I'll kill them both, starting with Mokuba.

I approach them and kneel down and face Yami's face. I see that he has his mouth slightly open so I push my lips hard on his.

He opens his eyes, just to see my face in front of him and me kissing him. His eyes are wide open of the shock, but he rapidly smiles and we go into deeper kiss.

Yami leans closer making Mokuba wake up, he sees us in front of his face making out. He puts on a disgusted face as we broke the kiss. I stand up. "Now that you're all awake, why are you in that position?"

Yami turns his face around to see Mokuba, and then he turns his face to me. Yami quickly gets off Mokuba and Mokuba gets off the couch. "I can explain!" Mokuba talks.

"No I will." Yami interrupts. "Yugi came here, he knock me unconscious, hit me, caress me and raped me."

"WHAT!" I clench my fists.

"But before Yugi got any further, Mokuba came, he untied me from the bed and hit Yugi."

"You did that?" I ask nicely.

"Yeah no one messes with my brother or his love." I smile.

Yami continues. "And because you weren't here he wanted me to feel better so he hugged me and we felt asleep. Nothing else."

"Okay." I calmly step out of the room. And that's odd because, me being calm at this time is the weirdest thing in the world.

"Where are you going Seto?" Mokuba asks.

"I'm going to kill Yugi." Yami and Mokuba rapidly got up and hold me back. "LET ME GO!" I scream at my top of my lungs.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again! If you kill someone you'll end up in jail!" Yami lectures me.

"He deserves to be killed!"

"No one deserves to be killed just to be punished. Now calm down!" There he goes again.

"NO!"

"Come on Seto!"

"NO!" I'm acting like a little kid, ain't I?

"I'll let you kiss me."

"NO!"

"I'll kiss you."

"NO!"

"You could do whatever you want with me."

I stop moving, they let go and I kneel down to Yami's level. "Lets go." I pick him up and carry him to my room. In my room I throw him in bed.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asks.

"Nothing." I turn around. "Yet." I murmur. I go out of the room. I'm not planning on doing anything to him.

Yami's POV 

What in the hell is he going to do with me? He wouldn't dare in getting intimate! Would he? Why in the hell did he go outside the room anyway? And if we do get intimate Mokuba will be spying in the surveillance room.

I've been here questioning myself for twenty minutes and he hasn't come yet. "Did you miss me?" He opens the door and enters. He locks the door. I just stare at him with a confuse look. "Orange, coke or 7up?" I look more confused. "Which soda?" Okay he wants to drink soda with me in his room. What's the purpose in doing that?

"Umm 7up." He throws me the soda. There has to be more than just drinking this soda in his room. I go to the headboard of the bed and rest there. He drags the chair of his office, puts it next to me and sits.

He just eyes me from top to bottom, like a million times. I can't resist it anymore I have to ask. "Why am I here?"

He stands up from his chair and sits in front of my feet. "I don't know, I just want to spent the night with you."

I sit up right. "How do you want to spent the night?"

Seto lies down, with his hands under his head and his legs crossed. "I don't know."

I crawl to him and sit next to him. "Well we can spend it, talking," I put my right hand next to his left arm and lean down to give him a brief kiss in the lips. "Or kissing," I lie down and rest my head on his arm. "Or just lying around looking at the ceiling."

"I don't care how we spend it, I just want to spend it with the one I love." I lift my head and lean to kiss him on the cheek.

Look at him; he's so damn cute! Look at his brunette hair, always covering his forehead. "One lock of hair, two locks of hair." I remove the locks of hair from his forehead.

"Don't do that!"

"Come on Seto!"

"I don't like it."

"You're no fun!" I sit up, turn half way around and pout.

"Oh you want me to be fun!" I turn my head and Seto throws me a pillow. I take the pillow and throw it to him. We both stand up and grab a pillow. We throw them at the same time and they collide.

Then without any alert Seto slides his foot under mine and I fall down flat on my face. You know what that means. It means war! "You want to play rough!" I say as I stand up and take my shirt off.

"Bring it on pretty boy!" He says as he takes his shirt off, too.

- - - - - - - -

I have no idea how we ended like this. We are in only boxers lying next to each other, laughing. "It's been a long time since I had this much fun!" Seto says in between laughter.

"Yeah me too!"

Then I lift myself and get on top of Seto, resting on my elbows. "Tell me, how can a man so cold like you be so warm with me?"

"It's because I love you and love is supposed to be warm, not cold."

I drop myself on Seto and kissed him. I'm think 'How much does Seto really love me?' as we make out…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What happens next?… I know! But is going to be more twisted than those fruit twistable. Anyways… review, please. And maybe this fic will go from T to M, nothing that strong is going to happen, but just to be causious.


	11. The set up

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 11: The set up.

**Yami's POV**

What happened last night? Did we actually do that? Let me see, we are both in bed… naked. Yeah we did it.

"Yami… you… sexy bastard." He mumbles. Did he just call me a sexy bastard in his sleep? Lets poke him. I pull out my finger and poke him in his nose. He opens his eyes and glares. "Stop poking me!" He was awake when he called me that.

"Why did you call me a sexy bastard?"

"Because you're so sexy and because of what you did last night."

"You did it too you know."

"I know." Seto smiles.

"Do you think Mokuba saw us on the surveillance room?"

"No I turn all the surveillance cameras off."

"You planned doing this all along!"

"No. Nothing of that came to my mind when I turn them off. But when we kissed after we fought I started thinking thoughts I would never thought of thinking of." Okay that was officially the weirdest sentence I've ever heard. "I started thinking of that we where in bed, with only boxers and no one to disturb us, and then the mental pictures came. And the last thing I knew was that we were lying there… naked… caressing our bodies."

Then he closes his eyes again, and I poke him. "Hey are you sleepy?" I'm still poking him.

"Yes I am."

I pull myself closer to him and get on top. "Do you want me to stay like this?" I wrap my arms around him and rest my head in his shoulder.

"Yes, you're cozy."

**Mokuba's POV**

I haven't heard from them since last night. And I couldn't see them from the surveillance room, because Seto turned the cameras off. You don't think they did it? Well I have to find out.

I go out of my room and went to eavesdrop.

"_Stop it! Stop it!" _Seto shouted.

"_Please."_ Yami said innocently.

"_No!"_ Seto replied.

"_Come on Seto! No one is here we can do it!"_ Yami nagged.

"_Okay but be gentle!"_ Seto says. They are going to do it! _"Ahh! Ahh!" _Seto moans.

"Oh my good! They are doing it! I better leave." I go running to my room.

**Seto's POV**

"Shhh! He's gone." I say.

"He felt for it!" If you're saying WTF are we talking about? Well everything we were saying was an act. We heard that Mokuba was approaching the door, so we got out of bed and we started talking near the door.

"Yeah. I can see his face now."

"Yeah… Umm Seto we still naked." I look down and get red as a tomato, or maybe worse.

"Want to bathe?" He smirks. I carry Yami to the bathroom and turn the water on…

After that bath we went down stairs fighting over about what would the guys in KC say tomorrow when they see us. We enter the kitchen. "I bet you a 100 dollars they wont say anything!" I say.

"I bet you 100 dollars that they will say something!" He says.

"Your on! Oh hi Mokuba." I greet him. He doesn't say anything he just stares. I go and make some coffee as Yami goes to sit down in front of Mokuba. "Who wants some coffee?"

"I'll take some." Yami says.

"And you Mokuba?" Mokuba was spaced out so he didn't answer. "Mokuba!" He shook his head. "Do you want coffee?"

"Yeah sure." He wasn't interested in that. Yami looks at me with a big smile. I point at Mokuba, and then at my head, then at him and me and finally I make a tube out of my hand and stick my finger in it, and pull it in and out, saying that Mokuba thinks that we two did it. Yami's eyes widen at the hand thing then he nods.

There is total silence. The coffee is ready so I bring three mugs to the table and I sit next Yami. Mokuba just glances at us. I wonder what is in his mind.

"Follow my lead." I whisper in Yami's ear, making sure that Mokuba didn't heard that. "Yami I want…" I say a little louder so Mokuba can hear.

"You want what?"

"I want to do it again."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

I stand up holding Yami's hand. "W-where are you going?" Mokuba asks.

"Here I'll show you." I grab my brother's hand and drag him.

"Seto let go off me! I don't want to go!"

We get to my room and sit Mokuba down in the bed by force. Yami and I go to a corner, good thing Mokuba is too concentrated on what are we going to with him to hear us.

"Yami you are going to molest him, but don't go to deep."

"Got it."

"And when he gets hysterical, that will be my cue. It all ends when one of us cracks up, so try to hold it."

"Seto you are pure evil."

"Okay lets go."

Yami approaches my brother and gets in bed, Mokuba just frizzes. Yami climbs on top of my brother and rest on him. "Yami?"

"I love you." Yami whispers.

"What! No! Get of me!"

"Shush." Yami face Mokuba and presses his lips on his. Mokuba's legs go like crazy.

"AHHHHHHH! Get of me you pervert!"

Yami takes his shirt off. I think I'm drooling. "Lets get your shirt off."

"What! AHHHHHHH!" Yami successfully gets it off, I say successfully because Mokuba was moving like a worm.

"SETO! GET YOU BITHCY BOYFRIEND OFF ME!"

That's my cue. I sit next to Mokuba and throw Yami away. "Thanks!" Then I start eyeing Mokuba and he notices. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I never noticed how sexy you are." I say as I climb on top of him and take my shirt off. My face didn't express anything, but inside I was laughing my ass out.

"AHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE RAPED BY MY BITCHY BROTHER!"

"Calm down, nothing is going to happen." I press my lips hard on his. I'm going to punish my self for doing this.

Mokuba is trying to get me off, but he doesn't succeed. I suck his lower lip. Okay mayor punish! I'll accept anything, except something to do with _it_.

"Now lets remove those pesky pants of ours."

"I'm way ahead of you Seto!" Yami says, I look at him and he already had them off.

I get of my brother and pull my pants off. Mokuba rolls around and faces the mattress. Yami pulls Mokuba's pants as I go and get a pair of boxers. I drop one boxer in front of him. He looks up. "Are these your boxers, Seto?"

"Yes."

"AHHHHHHH! NAKED BROTHER!" Well they are my boxers, but not the one I am wearing.

"And these are mine." Yami says as he drops them in front of Mokuba. And like I said those are his boxers, but not the one he is wearing.

"AHHHHHHH! NAKED FRIEND!" Mokuba screams even louder.

At that scream we brake in laughter. "What are you laughing about!"

"Mokuba we set you up from the begining. When you eavesdropped!" I say in between laughs.

"WHAT!" He jumps on me to strangle…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Poor Mokuba, I would have fainted there. Anyway review. Please. Por favor. Kudasai. I know more languages but I forgot how to say that word.


	12. The break up?

_This is going to be short._

**_WARNING! _**_The F word is said a lot! But just at first._

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 12: Break up?

**Mokuba's POV**

Yesterday after Seto and Yami pulled that prank on me the fought all day…

**Flashback **

They were both in Seto's room doing "work". Seto was sitting in his chair and Yami was standing next to him. I was in the door looking at how they fought. Both of them have been furious and yelling to each other for a long time.

"Seto I'm telling you to invest on that! No one has tried it yet and you'll make a lot money!"

"I know but is to risky!"

"Do it!"

"No one tells me what to invest on!"

"I'm your partner and boyfriend!"

"And! You're not the boos of me!"

"I hate you!"

"Look bitch! I'm going to invest on it! But if something happens you'll regret it!" Seto pointed at Yami menacingly.

"Just fuck off!" Yami shouted with all his furry as he headed to the door. Seto grabbed a paper, made it into a ball and threw it at Yami's head. Yami stopped walking and turned around glaring. "You know what you -----fucker, just fuck off my fucking face and stop fucking me!"

Yami turned around and kept on walking. Seto stood up and slammed his fist on his desk. "Fuck you! You ---fucker!"

Yami heard him and slammed the door of his room. Seto stomped to his door. "Get out of here Mokuba!" He said and then he slammed the door in my face.

I've never seen them tell those words to each other like that.

**End of Flashback**

Right now we are arriving at the KC. Since this Sunday everyone in the world knew about Seto and Yami's relationship. And the worst place they could know that is at the KC where they work.

This morning they both fought again and they are furious. They get out of the car, Seto glaring and both as separate as they could be.

We enter the building, there was total silence and everyone stared at us. Seto stops walking, he turns his head to the right and glares, then to the left and glares too. All of his workers ran off to continue on what they were doing.

We get in the elevator. "Seto, Seto look at me!" Yami says angry and Seto turns his face, with a glare. "Everyone knows so stop it! They're going to do that until they get used to it!"

Seto turns his head in annoyance. "Seto stop it! If you're going to act like that, just forget it! Forget about us! See this ring?" Yami takes of his commitment ring. "You can have it back! I don't want to see you ever again! I hate you! I hate you!" He throws the ring to the wall and turns around.

I lean and grab it. "Pick your stuff at my house this night! And consider yourself kicked out!" The elevator stops at the top floor. Yami gets out and stomps his feet to his office. Seto just walks strait to his office glaring. "Hi M-"

"SHUT UP!" Seto screams and throws the door shut. Mrs. Rosy is more than stunned.

"Sorry for his attitude." I say to her.

"Why is he like that?"

"You do know about them, right?"

"I actually have known that for a long time. I started noticing when Mr. Kaiba gave Mr. Atem more work and less of a pay check. Also Mr. Atem always entered his office without any excuse and Mr. Kaiba never fired him."

"Yeah that's really noticeable."

"But there were two big clues. The first one happened when I worked late; I went to the bathroom and when I returned I saw Mr. Atem hanging from Mr. Kaiba's neck… making out. And the other one, it was evening and I needed to drop some papers in Mr. Kaiba's office, the door was a slightly open, so I opened it a little more, and I saw them. They where on the ground, Mr. Atem on top of Mr. Kaiba, making out. And you know how Atem dresses, right?"

"Yeah, with a suit and very decent."

"Well, when he got out his jacket was untied and he didn't have his tie on. Then I entered Mr. Kaiba's office and he was putting on his jacket and tie."

"Yeah a lot of the times Yami starts the making out thing, but Seto takes it further, but not that far. And sometimes Seto starts."

"But why are they acting like that?"

"Well they have been fighting since yesterday and just right now, Yami… broke up with Seto and he… kicked him out of the house." I say it depressingly.

"I'm sorry." I wonder why she even cares about my brother, Seto most of the times treats her bad.

"…Yeah… I'm going to check on Yami. I'll be right back." I leave Rosy and head towards Yami's office.

I turn the knob and slowly open the door. Yami was in his desk sobbing. I get in the office and close the door. I approach the desk and lean down to Yami's level. I hug him. "Everything is going to be all right." I whisper.

"Mokuba… How could I let this happen? I don't hate him! I love him! I love him with all my heart! I can't believe it! I just can't!" He says in a weeping this happen! How

"I promise you you'll end up together again. Like you guys say your love between each other is bigger than your hatred. Now please stop crying." I stand up and rub his back. "I promise you." I get out of the office and go to see Mrs. Rosy. That broke my heart.

"Rosy what are you doing there?" I ask her as I see she is hiding under her desk.

"Mr. Kaiba is throwing things at the wall." She says scared. I think that's Seto's reaction of loosing Yami.

It's really weird how they ended up together. They are so different. Actually if you think of it, they are the other side the other one doesn't have, except for the stubbornness thing they both have it and to the max.

Continuing with what is happening, I go and see what in the world is Seto throwing. I act like a spy and enter the room without Seto noticing. He is grabbing everything he could and is throwing it to the wall. There are papers, glass and pens in the ground.

Then he searches his desk and takes out a picture. He tears it in two and lets it fall in the ground. "I hate him!" He says, and then he throws himself in the couch and lies facedown. If you are wondering why does he have a couch in his office, well if for Yami and him, and I think you know for what, right?

I crawl behind his desk and grab the picture he ripped. I put it together and look at it closely. I took that picture, it wasn't a prank, actually I wanted to take a picture of Seto embracing Yami, but when I was about to take the picture Seto leaned down to kiss Yami on the cheek. I always wondered were I left that picture and look were it is!

"Mokuba what are you doing?" I turn around and to see Seto standing behind me.

"A better question why are you destroying your office?"

"Non of you business!"

"Oh it's my business! You're my brother and you were just dumped by your fiancée and don't negate that you aren't miserable without him!"

"I'm not!"

"So what are you!"

"I'm furious at him!"

"You jerk!" I just called my brother a jerk. "He is crying his heart out for you! And what are you doing? You are furious, not even bothering on saying sorry!" Wow I'm lecturing my brother. I thought I'd never see the day. "I thought you love him! But by the looks you don't! You were such a jerk with him! Good luck, finding someone like him again!"

I stand up and head out of his office, letting him alone thinking on what I just said…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I am evil! Muahahahahahaha! Please don't kill me. -Puppy dog eyes.- I didn't even plan on they breaking up, it just popped in my head! Review please. 


	13. They made up

**THE RERTURN FOR THE REVENGE **

Chapter 13: They made up.

**Seto's POV**

Is it true that Yami is crying for me? Look at me, I'm supposed to be the one that makes him happy, the one he loves and cares for, and I made him angry and he is now suffering because of me. I'm a creep!

I lean down and take the photo I ripped. I put it together and look at it closely.

My precious Yami… always so cute and innocent, so tender and sweet. He's like a delicate flower that has to be care off, and by that it blossoms every day, even more and more beautiful.

He is who I love, he is the reason I live for. He means everything to me, he is my life, he is my treasure, he is… my sexy little asshole.

I can't believe he felt for me. I'm arrogant, self-centered and cold, he in the other hand cares for other people, he is sensible, he… has a lot of qualities that I don't have.

I have to do something; I can't just stand here knowing that my love is suffering for me. It's not fair!

I slam the picture in my desk and head to the doors. I kick the doors open. Mokuba is standing in front of me. "Step aside Mokuba!" I push Mokuba and keep on walking.

I barge in Yami's office and close the door shut. I close the blinds and lock the door. I stomp my feet to his desk and slam my hand in front of his face, that is lying on the desk. "Stop crying!"

Yami lifts his head, tears were falling down his cheeks, and his eyes are all puffy and red. "Why should I?" He says in a weeping voice.

I go around the desk and stand next to Yami; he turns his chair. I lean down and put my hands in his shoulders. "Because I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being a creep and make you angry. I understand if you don't want to get back wi-" Yami jumps on Seto and kisses him.

Yami breaks the kiss slowly and rests his head on my chest. "Don't be stupid!" He hits me in the head. I deserved that. "I love you Seto! Without you I'm miserable. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Yami I love you too, but don't cry! I hate it when you cry for me! I'm not good enough for you!"

"Don't say that! You're perfect! You're mine! Don't ever leave me!" He's being emotional.

"I promise I will never leave you! You're my love I don't want to leave you! I want to be with you forever!"

"Seto!" He hugs me harder. Maybe the brake-up thing affected him, and a lot!

We lie there on the ground hugging each other. He really is a sensitive man. "Seto." Yami calls.

"Yes?"

"I'm jealous." That was unexpected.

"Of what?"

"Of everyone wanting you."

"What gave you that idea!"

"Well I read a magazine, and it said_ 'Our famous and handsome CEO of the Kaiba Corp. has a relationship with his co-worker Atem, meaning that he is gay._' And I hated that they call you theirs. You're mine. Mine. My gay." He says with fury and envy.

I chuckle. "Of course that I'm your gay. You are mine."

"Mine! My gay!" He says with envy as he hugs me harder.

Oh God. Note to self: never cause Yami to cry for me, because if that happens, all of his emotions will be released together and that is not easy to handle.

I giggle. "Oh Yami your so cute when you're jealous!"

He lifts his head and looks at me with a glare. "Mine!" He returned to his position.

"Come here you possessive bitch!" I roll around and get on top of him.

"You bitch! You my bitch!" He says in the same tone as he glares.

"Okay, I'm _your_ bitch! But just stop acting like a kid!"

"No." He turns his head.

"And why not!"

"Because you mine!"

"Okay listen you! You and I are always going to be together, no matter what, and I will never leave you alone, never again. And of course I'm yours and you and mine. And no one, I mean no one, from those annoying press people to those fan girls, are going to interfere with our relationship."

"You mine!"

"I love you. And you're still my fiancée, right?"

"My fiancée." He hugs me even tighter. I think that a yes.

"Yami… I can't… breath." He loosens his arms and I take a deep breath.

I give him a kiss in the cheek. "Don't kiss me!" Okay then.

"And why not?"

"Because you mine! You my gay, my bitch, mine! Mine. Mine. Mine."

"And?"

"I hate you!"

"Me too." He sticks out his tongue in annoyance. I kiss him in the cheek, he glares, I smile, he smiles, he closes hi eyes, I frown, he sticks out his tongue, I understand and I lean down and open my mouth…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mokuba's POV**

Seto and Yami have been in that office for quiet a long time and everyone in the top floor is curious on what is happening in there. Bad for me that he locked the door and good for me that I have the master key that opens every door except Seto's office.

"Do I open the door?" I ask everyone there, Rosy and 9 of his co-workers.

"But what if they are doing something? Something we aren't supposed to see?" Ichiro, one of the co-workers asked.

"Cowards." I murmur. "You stay here, I'll enter. And look what I have here." I take out a camera.

"You really are the kid of the family!"

"I am coming in." Then I hear Mission Impossible music. I turn around and see that they have a stereo. What the hell! "Shut that thing off!" They turn it off and I continue. I slowly enter the key in the lock and unlock the door. I turn the knob, slightly open the door and slip my head in.

My eyes widen. I get out of there and close the door shut. "You know, on second thought get out of here."

You couldn't believe what I just saw. They were on the ground without a shirt making out. And the view was not pretty!

I go to with Rosy so I can take those mental pictures off my mind, but they are going to roam me for a long time.

"So what are they doing?"

"You don't want to know."

"Is it really that bad?"

"No."

Half an hour has passed and they are still in there.

I stand fro my seat, which is on front of Rosie's desk. "Where are you going Mokuba?" She inquired.

"To see what my brother and Yami are doing." I start walking and go in the left hallway.

"Hey! Wait Mo-" She gives up when I disappear from her sight.

When I get there the all the workers from the top floor, (who are Yami's friends and they are nine to be precise) excluding Yami, Rosy and Seto, were listening closely at Yami's office. "So what have they been doing in there?" I put my hand in my nips and tap my foot.

"Uh… Mokuba we-"

I smile. "Don't say anything." I approach the door they step aside and I grab the knob.

They step in closer, behind me, as I turn the knob. I open the door, just perfect so that we all can look inside without Yami and Seto noticing.

They first thing we see is Yami on top of Seto, on the ground, Yami running his fingers around Seto's chest. Seto whispered something and thanks to Mr. Blabber Mouth over here, I couldn't here it. Yami move so his and Seto's faces were together.

They murmur something and then… Yami sucks on Seto and… "OH MY GOD!" Okay who said that! It wasn't me I thing was Mr. Blabber Mouth over there.

Yami stop doing whatever he was doing with my brother and they both look up to meet 10 faces looking down at them with a astound look. Their first reaction is to get up and put their tops on.

Once the workers saw that they saw them they went running to their offices, with me following them.

**Yami's POV**

Oh My Fucking Gosh! My friends just saw me doing that! And with the boss!

Good thing that everyone is gone, including Seto. I better start working.

I go and seat myself in the chair. I put all my attention in the computer screen and start typing.

Minutes after that I hear a knock on the door. I wonder who it is? "Come in." I say. Then 10 heads pop in my office and they all enter. Sato, the annoying one, comes up to me says. "You dog! Kissing the boss so passionately and moving so sexually on him!"

"Are you here to mock me or what?" I look up at them with a serious look.

"No, not at all." Akemi explains. "We totally go with you umm…"

"Being gay?"

"Yeah! But still you were a dog with the boss! How can you do that with him?" Sato had to talk!

"You know we are fiancées!"

"Doesn't look like! I mean you do but he doesn't! He still is his cold bastard self."

"Oh really! I'm a bastard!" Damn Seto! He scared me half to dead "I'm going to have a little chat with you." Uh oh, that means, bye Sato. Seto approaches me and looks down. "What are my employees doing in your office Yami?"

I hate when he talks to me like that. "Talking!" He sends me a dead glare. "Oh come on Seto! They are just here to apologize and to say that they totally go with us being a couple."

His glare softens as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He stares at Sato, well actually almost glares at him and Sato salutes him. "So you say that I don't look like his fiancée?"

"…" He just stared at Seto.

"Answer!"

"Yes." He says nervous.

Seto glances at me with a smirk, the he leans down and our faces meet. He sands me a kiss in the air, making my eyes widen and my jaw drop. He smiles, well smirks, and slips his tongue in my mouth. We make out in front of my friends. What a great moment!

He breaks the kiss and looks up at Sato, that by the way has a speechless face. "Good enough?"

He just nods. "Now, if you don't get you asses in your chairs in this moment you are fired!" With that all of my friends practically ran out of the office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_What can I say, umm, well I already entered school, so it'll be difficult to update between weekdays, anyways, like always please review._


	14. The DVD

_If you wonder why this chapter has different names, well I have an explanation... I think..._

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 14: Beautiful relationship

**Yami's POV**

In two days we are getting married! I can't believe we are getting married! In two days I'm going to move in to Seto's room! He never wanted me to move in when we were boyfriends. I always beg him and everything, but you know how stubborn he is! But he's cute like that!

Anyways, I'm writing my vow, in my room, on my bed. Today is Thursday and Seto and I decided to take the day off, and tomorrow too, because in two days I'm getting married! That's like the hundred time I said that to you, isn't it? Anyways, Mokuba, like the vice-president of the KC, he's taking care of some of Seto's work, but from the house so he has been disturbing us since this morning.

I'm thinking, what can I write in my vow? Maybe… "Ahh!" Seto just jumped on me. Great! I turn my torso around; he is sitting on my butt! "Get off me!"

"No!"

"Get off my butt!"

He leans closer. "No!"

I glare. "Get. Off. My. A-" He slips his tongue in my mouth. I don't want to kiss him, but if I do he'll get of me and hopefully he'll get out of my room. I don't want him reading my vow!

We stop kissing. "Are you happy!"

"Yes."

"Now get off my butt!" I nag and he slowly gets off me.

He kneels and I sit Indian style. "What were you writing in that notepad?"

"My vow." I put the notepad in between my legs. "And you can't read it."

"You know putting it there wont work."

I give him a challenging glare. I stand up in the bed, unzip my pants, put the notepad in my boxers and zip my pants. "Try to get it there!" He grins, then he gets closer, he unzips my pants and when he is about to slip his hand in my boxers I hit his hand. "Don't do that!"

"You know me better!"

"That's why I didn't let you. You were going to touch and grab _everything_ there!" I put emphasis in _everything_.

"What do you think I am? A whore something like that?"

"No! But when it comes to that and me you'll do it, and you wont hesitate."

"And what if I grab the notepad without even touching _it_."

"Are you challenging me!" He nods. "And if you touch _it_ what happens to you?"

"I'll be your slave for the rest of the day."

"And if you don't touch _it _what's in for you?"

"Well if I don't you'll let me touch _it_ anyways."

"You disgust me!"

He laughs. "Kidding! You'll just have to be my slave."

I look at his eyes closely and he smirks back. "Okay it's a deal!" I stretch out my hand, Seto stretched his and we shake on it. I put my hand over my head so I don't hit him or anything. "Seto I'm trusting you, but if you touch _it _I wont go easy in the slave thing."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." He stretches his arms and puts his hands in my legs. I lift an eyebrow in confuse. He starts touching my legs.

"Stop doing that you asshole! Just get your stinking hand in my boxers and grab the fucking notepad! You know having the notepad in there is not enjoyable!"

"Hm." He takes his hands off my legs and slowly slips his right hand in my boxers. I feel how he slowly reaches for the pad. He grabs the notepad and takes it out off my boxers. "Here." He gives me the notepad. "I didn't touch _it _now be my slave!"

I jump on Seto. "I thought you were going to read my vow, I thought you were going to touch _it_, but I was wrong."

"Yami I would never touch _it_ if you didn't want me to. And I didn't have the right to read your vow in the first place."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. I have to respect your personal space, but not at all time... Just when I feel like it." I rest me head on his shoulder.

"Ha, ha, ha! Pretty funny!"

"Come here you sarcastic asshole!" He pulls me and we make out.

"You are the asshole!" We do it again.

I break the kiss and rest on his shoulder. "Yami, Mokuba was here."

I jump off him. "What!" He sits down.

"And I think he had a video camera."

"Lets pay a visit to that little rat!" I get off the bed and zip my pants. We both head out off the room and tiptoe to Mokuba's. I peek inside his room; he is on the far corner writing something in his computer. We tiptoe to his bed and get underneath it. We poop our heads out of the bed, and see that he is still writing.

We crawl to the drawers that are close to the desk and hide there. We see that he closes a window in his computer and opens another one. We stand up and sneak behind him.

He's watching a video. OMFG is Seto and I making out! Good thing that right know I holding Seto, because if I wasn't he would be on top of Mokuba, killing him. What's he doing? He's editing it.

He pushes a button and a CD comes out of the computer. "The perfect DVD!"

"Let me look at it!" I take the DVD out of his hand.

He turns around. "Yami. Seto."

"What do you have on here?" I ask as I swing the DVD.

"Nothing." I glare, and then I turn around and head out of the room.

"No Yami wait!" I get in my room, put the DVD in my computer and sit in my chair. I also have a desk and a computer in my room, like Seto and Mokuba. A menu appears in the computer screen:

**Seto and Yami **

_-Best Moments_

_-Worst Moments_

_-Funny Moments_

_-Play all_

I select play all. The video starts with _'Best Moment 5' _sign, then Seto appears in his bed with pajamas and I come in and sit in Seto's waist. I remember that day, Seto was sick so I took care of him.

'_Seto wake up, Seto!_' I shook him.

'_Hi Yami.' _Seto said in a soft, sweet voice.

'_Are you feeling any better?'_

'_A little.' _I leaned down to kiss him.

'_No Yami I don't want you to get sick.'_

'_I don't care. I just want to be with you. I love you.'_ I rested my head on his shoulder.

'_Rest here.'_ I got off of Seto and lied next to him.

And that day we sleep together all day. And miraculously I didn't get sick. Then next video, _'Worst Moment 5' _and again Seto is in his room, sleeping, and then I enter and smack him in the face.

'_You idiot!'_ I remember that day; it was one year ago.

'_Why did you that!'_ Seto rubbed his temples with his fingers.

'Why did you used 50,000 dollars for a trip to Paris!' 

'_Because I want you to have a great time there with me.'_

'_Not good enough of a reason! You wasted that much money in a trip that could of cost you much less! You asshole I hate you, I hate you!'_ I smacked him in the face again, and then I got out of the room slamming the door behind me.

'That night…'

'_Seto.' _I entered his room and sat in his waist.

'Are you here to smack me again in the head!' 'No. I'm sorry. I got angry because you wasted too much money on me and I don't like it. Do you forgive me?' 

He pulls me into a kiss. _'Of course I forgive you. But remember that much money I can make the triple of it in less of a day if I want.' _After that we kind of made out the rest of the night and we both felt asleep in his bed.

I'm guessing that the next one is the _Funny Moment_.It starts with us two in the kitchen.'_I'm going to cook and your not permitted to touch anything! Understood!'_ Seto yelled, and I just crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out in annoyance.

Seto went to the stove and started cooking. After a while Seto had the spaghetti, tomato sauce and pudding ready. I stood up and I went with Seto.

'_What's this?' _I pointed to the pudding.

'_Chocolate pudding!'_

I grabbed a full hand of it and smooched it on Seto's face and torso. _'How does it taste!'_

He glared. _'Good. And how does this taste!' _He grabbed a full hand of tomato sauce and did that same. That means war! I grabbed spaghetti and put it as a wig on Seto. He grabbed a bottle of dressing and poured it down my boxers.

The kitchen ended like a tornado of food past by, imagine this the ceiling had strawberry smoothie. And Seto and I ended up all cover with food, in the ground making out.

I pause the movie. I turn around and stand up. Seto and I go to my bed and sit there. "We've been through a lot."

"Yeah. When I was sick you didn't mind that and you stayed with me all day, taking care of me, doing my every need." Seto lies down on the bed.

"Yeah. And when you spent that money on me it was because you cared for me and you didn't want me to spend a bad time there." I lie down and rest my head on his chest.

"Yeah. And the food fight, it was just another tantrum of ours."

"Yeah. But we did all that because we love each other."

**Mokuba's POV**

Why do they always have to make out! Oh God! Seto and Yami are getting intimate. I got to get out of here, but first lets get this DVD out, too.

Good thing they didn't finished seeing the video, because if they did they would of seen that that one wasn't the only one I have made.

If they somehow manage to find out I have them, I'll better start with my will. But until then I'll relax, but not in this room, because if I stay here longer I'll see them both naked!

And seeing my brother on top of my friend and both naked, not a cool picture!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sorry that I haven't been updating lately, especialy Duel or Show (The next chapter of that fic is going to be put up soon.). And it's all because SCHOOL! Homework to be presice, but I take advantege of biology and do part of the fic there. Like I like to say, plase reveiw. Thank you. _


	15. Wedding?

_This may be short, but it sure gets you in suspense!_

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE **

Chapter 15: Wedding?

**Yami's POV**

I'M GETTING MARRIED! I'M GATTING MARRIED! I'M GETTING MARRIED!

In an hour I'm getting married with Seto! Lets do the _'I'm getting married'_ dance! Woo hoo!

I'm so happy! I can't believe I'm finally getting married!

I haven't seen Seto all day though.

Right now I'm arriving at Spring Valley Park, Seto's car is already here, meaning that Mokuba is helping Seto to get ready. I park the car and get out of it. The wind passes through my hair, the birds are singing and… Seto is chasing Mokuba around the park?

We are getting married and all he can think of is to kill his brother! Do I go and separate them? But isn't it bad luck to see your fiancée before the wedding? Oh look, Ryou and Bakura are doing it for me. I'll thank them later.

I keep on walking through the park, the grass is wet and mud gets in my shoes. I get to my dressing room. Tristan is waiting there for me and he is wearing a tux. "Hey Trist!"

"Hi Yami! Everything is in there, the tux, the crimson red tie that Seto told me to put on you, Seto's ring and a bouquet of flowers."

"A bouquet of flowers? Remember me to kill Seto." Seto wants me to carry the flowers! Anyways, I enter the dressing room. It's quiet spacious, in the right there is a mirror with the tie hanging from it. To the left there's a table, with the flowers and Seto's ring. And in front of me there is the tux hanging form a hock.

"If you need anything I'll right outside."

"Thanks Tristan." He closes the curtains, and I get my pants off. I unhook the tux and put my pants on.

I take off my shirt and put on the white shirt, I can't button my shirt, my hands are shaking. "Tristan!" He pops his head in the dresser. "I'm nervous can you button my shirt?"

He enters. "Of course." He stretches his arms. "You don't have to be nervous, you two love each other, and I assure you, this marriage is going to last for ever. Done. Do you need any help on putting something else?"

"Maybe."

I grab the tie and try to put it on, but I'm still trembling, so Tristan does it for me. "Yami everything is going to be fine." He goes and grabs the vest. I stretch my arms out and he puts it on me and buttons it. "Look you are almost ready." He grabs the jacket and puts it on me.

I stopped shacking and I button the jacket. I go to look in the mirror and twirl around. I look more slender. "You look good."

"Knock, knock." Mokuba enters and we turn around. "You're ready."

"Well almost, I got mud on my shoes, so I have to clean them. Is Seto ready?"

"Well, ha, ha. Funny story. I was playing with his blue tie and I made a knot out of it and Seto is trying to untie it."

"That's why he was chasing you?"

"Basically! Well I'll go help him." He turns around.

"Hey tell him I love him."

"Okay!" He goes out and then comes in again. "And by the way you look sexy on that."

"Thank you Mokuba." I giggle.

- - -

After I was ready I waited, 'till Seto was ready and wedding to start. I am in the dressing room, with Tristan, going around in circles. "If you don't stop that, you're going to make a hole in the ground!"

"I'm just…. nervous. I can't-"

"Yami!" Mokuba enters. "Seto is waiting for you in the alter." Tristan and Mokuba go outside.

"It's show time." I murmur as I get the flowers. I slowly walk outside. "Wait Yami." Tristan called.

"Yes?"

"Open your mouth."

"For what!"

"Just open it!" I open my mouth and Tristan takes out a little spray and sprays some liquid in my mouth. I close my mouth and taste it. "Now your mouth is minty fresh." Okay then. I turn around and continue walking looking at the ground.

I get there and hold the flowers up my chest. I start walking to the alter and the music starts playing. I look up, and there he was, Seto, waiting for me, with a smile; I smile back. I step on the alter and the music stops. We turn around to face the priest. Seto takes my hand.

"_We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Seto Kaiba and Atem Mutou in marriage. _

_Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever-."_

"I have something to say!" Seto and I turn around, separating our hands.

Mokuba stands up. "Yugi what are you doing!"

"Step out of this Mokuba!" He starts walking. "You know Yami, I always loved you and that will never change. But you never loved me. You tried to make me happy with some one else, and I was, but I still loved you. And you felt in love with Seto and this is how I repay you for breaking my heart."

He reaches for something in his back and takes out a… gun. "Good Bye!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What happens next? Wait for Chapter 16: The shot. Will Yami get hit? Well don't miss the next chap.

Hey! Do you remember this... From Another One to Love?

**(Comercial of The Return for the revenge.)**

Yugi is back and worse than ever._(They show Yugi with his fist up and a glare.)_ Mokuba too, he wouldn't miss the wedding of his beloved brother. _(They show Mokuba hugging his brother.)_And what about Seto? He is back too, with his same coldness and temper._(They show Seto shouting to someone.)_ Or is he? And what about Yami? Obvious he's back; there wouldn't be a wedding without him._(They show Yami in a tuxedo.)_ And what are Yugi's plans? Will he sabotage that wedding? _(They show him in the wedding shouting.)_ or something else? _(They show him with a gun!)_

_Well I think the last three came true. (_And what about Yami? Obvious he's back; there wouldn't be a wedding without him._(They show Yami in a tuxedo.)_ And what are Yugi's plans? Will he sabotage that wedding? _(They show him in the wedding shouting.)_ or something else? _(They show him with a gun!)_

_So... Review. please. _


	16. The Shot

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 16: The shot.

**Yami's POV**

"_Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever-."_

"I have something to say!" Seto and I turn around, separating our hands.

Mokuba stands up. "Yugi what are you doing!"

"Step out of this Mokuba!" He starts walking. "You know Yami, I always loved you and that will never change. But you never loved me. You tried to make me happy with someone else, and I was, but I still loved you. And you felt in love with Seto and this is how I repay you for breaking my heart."

He reaches for something in his back and takes out a… gun. "Good Bye! Forever."

He points at me…

He shoots…

And… suddenly…

I feel a rushing pain and sorrow fill my entire body when…

Seto was shot.

Seto got in front on me just in time so the bullet didn't hit me.

But why? Why? Why!

I hear a cry of pain… and Seto… falls, on my feet.

Tears flow down my cheeks.

I don't have the courage to look down at Seto.

My weeping face suddenly turns into a glare…a glare of hatred to Yugi.

He can rape me, curse me, mistreat me… but he can never… touch Seto.

"Never. Touch. Seto." My eyes narrow as they turn into fireballs. I jump over Seto and go charging to Yugi.

I know that the sensei showed me that my skills are only for self-defense, but right now my anger surpassed everything.

I leave Yugi half unconscious in the ground, no bruises nor blood, only a whole lot of pain…

I turn around to see Seto on the ground… bleeding.

Mokuba was there, holding his left hand. I fall on my knees. "Seto, speak to me Seto, speak to me!" I pleaded him as I hold his hand thigh and my tears fall on his chest.

"Yami…" He says in a voice full of pain. I lift my head and look at him. "Kiss me…" I move my weeping face closer to his agony one and we kiss.

"Yami… I… love you…" Seto closes his eyes.

"Seto no!" I press his hand tighter, put my head on his hand and tears pour out my eyes.

"Yami don't cry the ambulance are on their way. He's still breathing but his struggling and his pulse is low…" Suddenly Mokuba's depressing face and voice turn into a demanding one. "Guards take Yugi away to the police station!"

I lift my head, tears are still falling down my cheeks and my face is puffy. "Mokuba, what going to happen to Yugi?"

"He'll be sued for everything, rape, carrying an illegal weapon and for using it. And the biggest possibility and maybe more than 20 years in jail."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mokuba's POV**

Seto was taken to the hospital for emergency surgery, for removal of the bullet. I said to Yami to let him rest there and that tomorrow will come early in the morning to visit him. Yami agreed and we stayed all the rest of the day in the mansion.

When we got to the mansion Yami went strait upstairs to his room, probably to keep crying. He just can't bear seeing Seto suffer.

Right now it's nine and I haven't heard from him since then, so I decide to go upstairs and snoop around.

I slowly and quietly enter his room, and see that he's lying on bed, resting on his elbows, looking at some pictures.

I take my shoes off and tiptoe to his bed and lie next to him. "Hi Mokuba." He says without even looking at me. His voice doesn't sound right… he sounds… scared… worried and… over all… depressed

"What are you looking at?"

"Some pictures I found in your room." He hands me some pictures. "Mokuba why do you take this pictures?"

Hey, that's a good question, why do I take the pictures?

"Well there are a lot of reasons."

"Which reasons?"

"Well one is that since I was little I always loved photography and I wanted to become a professional photographer, but I knew that my duty as a Kaiba was to keep the Kaiba Corp. running if my bro passed away."

"So… you didn't follow your dream because of Seto and the Corp?" He passes me more pictures.

"Well not exactly. When I decided what I was going to study, Seto asked me that if that was what I really wanted and I said yes. Seto knew that I wanted to study photography and he kept on insisting to study it, but I kept on negating. He always wanted me to follow my dreams but I knew this was for better."

"You know your brother loves you a lot and he wants what's best for you. But he doesn't really show it, does he?"

"No… Actually with the ones he really has show love is you and umm… Joey."

"Hm. I doesn't surprise me, but still it's kinda weird how he expresses it."

"You know annoying him is my way to say to him that I love him."

"You have really weird ways Mokuba." He turns around and faces the ceiling.

I do the same as him. "Looks who's talking! Every time you two fight, say something nice or bad to each other or do anything at all you end up making out, no matter what!"

"But we have a reason. You know your brother's coldness, he doesn't say I love you each time he wants to, so his way, our way of saying it is to kiss and those kisses go to making out."

"Actually you go strait to the making out."

"Oh shut up!" He grabs a cushion and throws it to my face.

I grab the cushion a throw it to him. "No you shut up!"

"Maybe I will!" He crosses his arms and pouts. I smile.

He's so cute. I know this is wrong, but I… like him more than just a friend… I… love him. But I know perfectly well that he's Seto's and not mine. But I still wish I would have a chance with him, but that's not just a mere wish that can be granted that easily.

Still I want him to be happy and if he's happy with my brother, I'm happy too. Love is really complicated. I felt in love with Yami, but he felt in love with my brother; both of them are really precious to me, so I want them to be happy, and for them to be happy they have to be together, but together, those two can't stand each other; now that makes love even more complicated.

I get my head out of my thoughts and see that I'm gazing at Yami. I turn my head to look at the ceiling and my face turns red.

"Why are you blushing?" I hope Yami didn't notice I was staring at him.

"Umm…" That's the only thing that escapes out of my mouth.

After a few minutes of silence, I feel 2 lips lightly touching my cheek.

My eyes widen at the touch. I glance to my left and see that Yami is kissing my cheek.

I can't believe it!

"I know that you love me so stop acting like you don't. I saw that you were gazing at me."

"Is-is it that… obvious?"

"No." I look at him with a puzzled face. "Seto told me."

"What." I say irritated.

"He has known it for a long time… When you said that you loved me, _(Another one to love: Chapter 7: Mokuba)_, I thought it was just a simple crush, but I see it wasn't… And you know Seto gets jealous about it."

"And when did he tell you?"

"Long time ago."

"And how did he find out, anyways!"

"He said something about your journal." He shrugs. "Not sure if it was that or your computer." And then turns his head to look at the ceiling again.

"He reads my journal!" I say in between teeth. I take a deep breath and calm myself.

"It bugs you doesn't it?"

"What bugs me?"

"That Seto and I are together. I mean we always kiss in front of you and you never seem to care, but you do, don't you?"

"Well the only times it bugs me is when I see your umm tongues… umm together."

He turns his head to look at me with an eyebrow raised. "When have you seen our tongues like that?"

"Well when you kiss willingly, you ran out of air really fast and when you separate for air, your tongues don't separate."

"Is there a science that studies Seto and I or what!"

"Yes there is, it's called _Seto & Yamiology._"

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny!" He says sarcastically.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Yami rolls his eyes and I turn around and stare at the ceiling again. And again there was total silence in the room. No peep came out from either of our mouths…

After a while of staring at the ceiling I sense that Yami is staring at me.

I turn my body sideways, to be face to face with him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mokuba… umm… would you ever do something to me like Yugi did?" He asks in a soft and gentle voice.

"Hell no! I know my limits and that is beyond them…! Why do you ask?"

He doesn't say anything, but instead he starts crying. That's why his voice has been so gloomy. He's been bottling up all his emotions, until he couldn't handle it anymore.

I take the sobbing Yami into my arms, running my hand through his back, gently. He accepts my invitation and wraps his arms around me, placing his head in my chest.

His tears soak my shirt as he starts calling for Seto…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's 10 am in the morning and Yami is rushing me so we can go see Seto.

"Yami but we haven't eaten yet!" I yell to him as he gets out of the kitchen with a granola bar on his mouth as he puts his jacket on.

"Here have this!" He throws me another granola bar.

"But Yami!" I nag.

"Get in the car, I'll drive." He drags me outside, pushes me in the car and he gets in the driver seat. "Fasten your seatbelt." He orders.

Ten minutes later, after almost crashing into the hospital, we get out of his car and go in the reception room.

"Yami calm down!"

"I want to see Seto!"

"Me too, but stop it! We are going to ask the nurse where is Seto's room and we are going to walk there calmly."

"Fine!" He crosses his arms defeated.

"Excuse me nurse." I say to the nurse that just passed in front of us.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Seto Kaiba's room is?"

"Let me see." She checks the clipboard she has in her hands. "Yeah, you go down the left hall way, its room number 12."

"Thank you miss."

"You welcome." She continues walking. We turn left and walk. Number ten, number eleven, and here number twelve. I open the door and Yami rushes in. Inside there is a reasonably large couch on the right wall and a table with medicine, food and more in the left wall and in the middle is the bed where Seto is resting.

I go sit on the couch as Yami goes and kneels next to Seto's bed, gazing at his unconscious face.

After some minutes the doctor comes in. He approaches the bed and takes my brother's pulse. "How is my brother?"

"Your brother is fine. The bullet hit him in a middle rib so no vital organs were actually hurt. He'll have a little trouble breathing though, and it will also hurt, because of the diaphragm contracts and expands."

"When is he going to be released?" Yami asks as soon as the doctor stopped speaking.

"He lost a lot of blood so he'll have to stay here until he recovers from it."

Yami looks down at the floor, a little depressed. "Doctor?" He calls, but there was no response. Yami's head rises up, looking around for the doctor, that apparently left without saying anything. "How polite of him."

I chuckle at the comment as I rest back in the couch. "Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Well you do know I have to go to New York and finish college, right?" I stare at the white ceiling.

"Yes."

"Well I'm leaving today. At twelve my plane departs, so I wont be here for much longer. Actually I'll be leaving in a few minutes, 'cause the airport ain't close, and they have to check my luggage, the ticket and all those stuff. I'm really feel sorry that I wont be here to help you with Seto."

"I understand Mokuba."

A weak smile forms in my face. "So please when Seto wakes up, tell him that I love him and that I'll be caring for him."

"Will do."

"Hey and I almost forgot… you have to meet that bitch in court in two weeks."

"You mean… Yugi?"

"Yeah. So hire a good lawyer and bring Seto with you, so you can show the judge what he did to your boyfriend."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay here's the deal:

Remaining chapters:

-Chapter 17: Seto's recovery.

-Chapter 18: September 18.

But I'm making 3 more chapters, one titled, The HoneyMoon, it's 'bout why you shouldn't let them be alone in Hawaii (No lemon, just because it's a honeymoon it doesn't mean it has to have some). Then there's, The New Member In Our Family, like it says, a new member in the Kaiba/Mutou family, but I'm not going to say who it is. And last, The Birthday Pool Party, a pool party celebrating Yami's 36th birthday. Wow, he's old!

So it's up to you, do you want them or not? You say so. It's you that makes this fic better. And just a bonus, they are really twisted. And funny too.


	17. Seto's recovery

_Several flashbacks and informative things that will help out in the soon-to-come chapters characterize this chapter._

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 17: Seto's recovery

**Yami's POV**

It's been a month since the shot happened. His fractured rib wasn't that serious so a few days ago the doctors took off his cast, and know what has to heel are the stitches, which they are going to be taken out in a week…

Today when I woke up he was… crying… and it doesn't surprise me anymore, because he has been waking up like that for some time now, but for the reason he was crying for, did…

It's 8 o'clock and I just woke up. Seto was on my left side crying.

If you wonder where are we, well I finally moved in Seto's room, so I can care for him at night.

I take Seto into my arms and he rests his head in my chest, soaking it with his tears, because, apparently I don't have a shirt on, that I swear I did before going to sleep. I'll have to talk about that with Seto later… That naughty prick!

Anyways, I massage his back, until he calms down. "Why are you crying?" I ask softly, because if I don't he'll get aggravated.

"Joey." Was the only response I got from him.

"What about him?"

He lifts his head and rests it on my shoulder. "He… he died in my dream." He says in a weeping and depressing voice.

Oh God here comes the waterworks!

He hugs me even tighter than he was doing before. "You still have feelings for him don't you?"

"Yes…" A sorrowed voice comes out of him. "He was… my first love… my first kiss… I felt so warm with him… He was even the one that I-" Seto never did finish his sentence.

"That you what?"

"Never mind."

He's hiding something form me. He doesn't want to tell me. What could it be? "Seto, why aren't you telling me?" And yet again there was no response. "Seto tell me."

"I'm sorry Yami… I've been lying to you!" He started sobbing again. He sounded really disappointed in himself.

He's been lying to me? About what?

"Tell me truth."

"…For all these years that you've known me, I have always lied about something… I lied about… about my virginity…! When he died… I blocked every single memory and thought about him… Even that he… he was the first one… I… made love with… When I block everything away… even my thoughts negated it… but I knew that deep inside me… the truth was there."

There was silence and more crying from Seto. "Seto." I hug him tight, but not too tight because it will hurt him.

"No." He pushes me away. "I don't deserve you. You shouldn't trust me anymore. I'm no good. I don't care if you don't want to marry. It's fine. I understand."

"No Seto-"

"NO! You don't deserve me. I'm no good for you! I'm a fraud! You don't love me anymore! Go away! Leave me alone!"

He goes into a ball; I reach my hands out for him, but he hits them, violently. "Seto listen!" He looks up at me. "I still love you Seto and that will never change. You're no fraud. You do deserve me and I deserve you. And I do want to marry you."

He goes into a ball and starts crying again. "You can hug me if you want." He quickly yanks me in into a bone-crushing hug.

After patting his head, he calmed down, loosening his arms. I look down at him, and he's with his eyes closed. "Seto?" I call and his eyes snap open and look at me.

"Yes?" His voice is really gentle.

"Don't feel bad. You did it for your own good. And anyways… I knew."

"What?" He lifts his head.

"Rest, it's going to be a long story." He nods and relaxes his head on my left side of my chest. My heartbeat seems to calm him down.

"My suspicion started the first day we made love…

**Flashback**

It was a Sunday night; Seto and I just had a pillow fight. We ended up only in boxers, next to each other, laughing and with the bed and pillows all messed up. After we finished laughing I got on top of him, and he made a comment that urged me to dive in and kiss him, and I did.

I have just taken over his mouth when he turned things around, maybe to literally, because he turned around, ending up on me.

He broke the kiss and we gazed at each other's eyes, he at my crimson ones and I at his cobalt ones. Then suddenly I sensed lust in his eyes, and before he leaned to make out again, he smirked.

And something that you learn for living with the Kaibas for 2 years is that, when they smirk, or they have a plan, they just archived something or they want something.

All of the sudden, I felt a warm hand going down into my boxers, slowly. At that movement my eyes open wide, and without thinking I push him off me.

He lands next to me stunned at what just happened. I was scared at that moment. I breathed through my mouth, exaggeratedly. I was trembling in fear as tears flew down my cheeks.

Seto immediately took me into his strong arms. "I'm so sorry Yami. I so sorry." He got on top of me and hugged me even tighter. "I should of asked first. I'm sorry Yami. Don't cry… don't cry. It's all over now. I wont do anything to you. I promise."

He stayed there holding me firmly. "Seto." He lifts his head to meet mine. "Where you… going to… make… love to me?"

He closed his eyes and rested his head next mine. "I'm sorry Yami. I should have known that you were afraid, because of what you've been through. I wont do it until you're ready."

I felt so confident in his arms, I felt that nothing will ever hurt me again, not like what I felt when Yugi got on me naked and molested me. At that moment I wished that I would die, or that that was a dream. Good thing that Mokuba came before Yugi could get any further from touching me.

We stayed quiet. I didn't know what was going through his mind, but in mine, a lot of thoughts roamed it. And there was one thought that regretted what just happened a few minutes ago; I actually… wanted to… do it.

After I settled my mind, I poked his shoulder. His eyes open and our faces met. "Seto, I'm regretting what I just did."

He tilted his head to his right. "What?" A gentle voice came out.

"I want you to make love to me!" I shouted without any hesitation.

Seto pushed away in shock, but then embraced me again. "Yami… do you mean it?"

"Mhm." That sounded hesitant.

He lifted his head and leaned over to kiss me on the lips. My reaction was to close my eyes tightly. Seto noticed and backed away. "You don't want to do it."

"But… I do."

"So… why are you so scared?"

"I think that it would hurt, like it did with Yugi."

"It will hurt…" That wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear. "But…" But what? "It would be pleasurable." He leaned closer to my ear. "I'll start easy on you… if you get scared and want me to stop… tell me, I'll stop."

I nodded. Then, I felt something wet, twirling around my earlobe. The feeling was so pleasuring… "Ahhh!" I moaned.

"You moan so easily." My closed eyes, snapped open. Seto's face was just in front of mine, smiling. "You're cute." He bent down and licked my lips.

My eyes were closed shut while we made out. "Do I stop? You seem scared."

I slowly opened my eyes. "No. I… I want you to continue."

"Okay then. But… ease up. Nothing will happen. You're going to be just fine. You… will like it. I know. Trust me."

"I… I do trust you."

**End of Flashback**

… After that, you didn't hesitate on making any movement. You were so confident. It was like you knew what you were doing… Like… you have done it before. And my guessing was true, you did do it before that encounter."

"It's true…. I totally knew what was I doing. I knew how to do it… when to do it…and what happens after that. I knew perfectly how to make sex." He burrows his head into my chest.

There was some awkward silence; so awkward I had to make a conversation. "I wanna know Seto… When was your first time?"

Seto's head poops out of my chest and rests in my shoulder. "It was a night. Joey and I had been dating for a week. I was in my bed reading a book… while he was just lying there…

**Flashback **

**Seto's POV**

I was calmly reading my book, when suddenly I felt two strong arms embrace me. I looked down and saw a big shaggy blonde thing, that was apparently the mutt's hair.

"What are you doing mutt?"

"You're just ignoring me. I want to do something with you. At least talk to me." I firm and angelic voice came out of my pup.

I sighed. "Tell you this, I'll finish reading this chapter and I'll talk to you about whatever you want. While I finish think about what do you want to talk about."

He nodded and I continued reading.

Few minutes later I finished reading. I closed my book, and put it aside in the nightstand next to us. "I'm finished. What do you want to talk about?" I looked down at the mutt.

"I was thinking… have you ever kissed someone? You know, tongue kissed?"

At that time, even though we have been dating for a week, we haven't French kissed. "No… Have you?"

"Well…" That sounded a little too suspicious.

"Who have you kissed?"

"Umm… well… One day, when I was 14, the guys and I were playing spin the bottle… We had the mission to determine who was the best kisser in the group… Everyone thought that it would be between Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik, because they have been dating." He started to explain.

"So who was the best kisser?"

"I'm getting there! Like I was saying everyone had to french kiss. We had to make out for seven minutes, with the group staring at our mouths, seeing how we did it. The one who was hosting this was Bakura, so he said that the best one he kissed was Yami and everyone agreed, except Yami."

"And who is that Yami guy?"

"He's a friend. He's petite; he has almost the same looks as Yugi, though Yami's eyes are more serious and he is a little tanner than Yugi and a bit taller. But what they really have in common is their hair, same tri-colored spiky hair."

"So he's a freaky pipsqueak?"

"No! He's actually… handsome. So… Yami was shocked that everyone thought that he was the best, because he had no experience, those were his first kisses, and not even lip ones… those were tongue kisses!"

"So how good does he really kiss?"

"The truth… Damn too good!"

Then silence spread around the room, which was weird, 'cause with him in a room the term silence doesn't apply.

"Seto?" He lifted his head to face me.

"Yes?"

What came next was unpredictable.

I was… experiencing… my… first… tongue kiss.

It was so, soothing… so pleasing… so enjoyable.

We separated. I stared at Joey intrigued.

Our lips were too close, I couldn't resist it, he was… so good.

I dove into another kiss.

His creamy lips touching mine. His gentle touch makes me stay there and not want to move. Such a pleasing moment had to end sometime, and it did.

We separated for air. At the moment our eyes met, we froze. Our lips were barely touching, with our mouths open.

His head tilted and slowly leaned closer, as we closed our eyes and our tongues met, once again.

But this time the feeling was so captivating, I couldn't resist putting my hands on his head and push him so he could kiss me harder; when I did the kiss went even more passionate.

While we made out, I rolled over, ending on top of him, taking control of everything.

**End of Flashback**

**Yami's POV**

After I took control of him…we started to get undressed… Before I knew it…we were naked… and I… entered him."

"But Seto, you were only 17. You weren't even over age."

"I know… but we were in love… We were only teens… We didn't know better… Our hormones went crazy with that innocent kiss… and we ended up… making love." He starts crying again.

"Seto…"

"I miss him! I want him back! Why? Why did he have to go? Why did he have to leave me alone, with no one? Why? Joey. I want him!" His head moves down, holding me tighter as his tears fall on my chest.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh. Don't cry." I stroke his hair. "Please. Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh… It's okay… Everything is all right… You're with me now… You're not alone… You have us… Mokuba, the gang and me… We're your friends and family… We care about you… We love you… We were all there worried about you when you got shot…"

There was no response from him, but he seemed to have calmed down. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too."

Fifteen minutes later… 

I look down, and Seto has his eyes closed. I shake his shoulder and his head immediately pops out as he opens his eyes. He stares at me confused. "Were you sleeping?"

"No. I was just hearing you're heartbeat." His voice is back to normal, assertive, strong, sexy, perverted… Wait! Forget the last two ones.

"Does my heartbeat calm you?"

"Well surd of… When I hear it, I know that you're alive, and that… you're alive just for me."

"I am, Seto." I bend forward to give him a gentle kiss on the lips and he blushes a little. "So… are you hungry? 'Cause I am."

Seto pushes away from me and gets off the bed, stretching. "You're always hungry." He yawns.

"Am not!" I get of bed.

"Are so!"

"Oh shut up you asshole!" He looks at me over his shoulder. "Move it!" I spank him.

"Ouch!" He covers his butt from any other of my attacks and starts walking.

We get out of the room, into the hallway, down the stairs, to the left and in the kitchen.

He sits down at the table and grabs the newspaper and the coffee that the maids left him, while I go and get a pan out. "What do you want to eat?"

"Eggs." He takes a sip at his dark coffee.

"Anything with them?"

A small smirk forms in his face. "Yeah… You."

"Seto Kaiba!" I slam the pan in the stove.

"What?" He puts the newspaper down and stares at me with an _innocent_ smirk.

"You know perfectly well what! You just feel a little better and you start with those perverted and smart remarks!"

His smirk becomes a frown and he rolls his eyes. "Fine! Just throw in some bacon and if you don't mind also add toast and marmalade."

"What flavor?!"

"Strawberry!"

Angry, I take out the bread, eggs, bacon, milk, orange juice, and the strawberry flavored jelly.

I place the milk, juice and the jelly on the table and as soon as I crack the first egg open I hear a, "Holy shit!" coming from Seto.

"What?" I crack the next egg.

"Come here!" I leave the eggs in the pan. I lean down and he holds up the newspaper so I can read.

"_Is the KC in better hands?_" Read in the first page. "What is this?!"

"I don't know, but if they talk shit about me, they wont live to tell." His cold voice is back.

"You read I'll cook." I stand up straight and go and turn on the stove.

"_We all know that the famous CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, has an intimate relationship with one of his co-workers, Atem; they were going to get married, but at the weeding, which was a month ago, Yugi Mutou, shot the CEO. This news struck the entire world. And now, a month later, the Kaiba Corp. has been in the hand of Mokuba Kaiba, the younger Kaiba brother and the vice-president. There has been a lot of doubt that Mokuba will keep the KC at the top, because, since the company became a game industry, it has been ran by Seto Kaiba. _"

"But your brother is doing a great job and he'll never disappoint you."

"I know that, but those nosy people apparently don't."

"Well continue." I grab two plates and two glasses and set them one the table.

"_We interviewed some workers and this is what the had to say: 'In my opinion, Mokuba doesn't have as much as an experience with the company, so it's possible that it'll go down.' 'I think that without that duo of gays, the company is much better, and with Mokuba it has been improving more and more. But with that person we so call a boss the company doesn't improve.' 'I've been a long time worker here and I know that even though Mokuba doesn't seem to take care of the business and Mr. Kaiba is the one that always does the dirty work, they both work at it and I can prove it. The company, in this few weeks, has maintained it's status, and in a few days they'll launch the new gaming system and when they do that both of them work at it; most of the times you see Mr. Kaiba presenting it, but Mokuba is the one who makes the presentation, but this years it's turned around.' _"

"I recommend you fire the one that called us gays and keep the long time worker." I serve Seto his eggs and bacon and hand him a fork.

"Yami, I have like 2550 workers and you want me to find who the fuck told us gays?!" He drinks a little of his juice I just poured him on the glass.

"Exactly!"

"Right now I can't do anything, but when I find out who did it, it's getting fired time. I love when I fire people."

I sit on the chair next to him and grab a fork. "Seto… you're cold and evil. How could you like firing people?"

"It makes me happy."

"Oh God! Just eat." We both start eating.

…………………

"Seto could you stop looking at my chest?" I grab a strip of bacon and put it in my mouth.

"Does it bother you?"

"Yeah."

"Well why shouldn't I look at your chest?" My hand stops at its tracks, holding the fork with egg a few centimeters away from my open mouth. "It's so creamy… so sexy… so delicious…" He says seductively. I drop my fork at Seto's touch.

"Ahh!" I gasp. "Seto… get your hand… of my chest… Ahhh!" He pinches my nipple.

"Why?"

"We're in the kitchen for the love of God! Ahhh!" I knew I should of put on a shirt, but nooooo, I was too lazy to. And this is what happens. Seto caressing my chest like it was a toy.

"Sexy Yami…" He continues on touching.

"SETO KAIBA YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" I scream as I felt Seto's hand drop down to my crotch. My shout was so loud that I made Seto jump and get his hand off there. "HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HAND THERE!? AND IN THE KITCHEN! THEN ASK ME WHY I CALL YOU A PERVERTED BASTARD!"

I turn my head and see Seto's looking down at his feet in shame. "Oh Seto… I'm sorry I yelled at you." I stretch my arms out and pull him closer to a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I called you a son of a bitch and a perverted bastard… Do you forgive me?"

He turns his head to his left and nods innocently. I give his a kiss on the cheek and unwrap. "Okay now, eat up." I grab a little egg with the fork and put it in my mouth.

- - - -

Minutes later, I saw that Seto had finished his eggs and bacon. "Do you want me to get you some toast?"

He turns his head. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all." I drop my fork and get up to put 4 pieces of bread into the toaster.

Two minutes pass and the toast pops out of the toaster; I put them on a plate and leave them on the table as I sit down.

Seto takes one piece, the jam and a knife and spreads the strawberry gooey stuff on the bread. I stare at him as he takes a bite out of it. He stares back and offers me some, by putting the bread in front of my lips, but I nod saying no.

"Seto…"

"Yes?" He says in between a bite.

"I was thinking. I have known you for 2 years and well I don't exactly know much about your past. Kinda think of it, I don't know anything. And I've heard that you had a sad and rough past with your parents passing away and being adopted by that guy, but I'm more intrigued by your past relationship with… Joey. I wanna know more about you two."

"You want to know more about us?" He wipes his mouth off.

"Yeah. If you don't mind would you tell more about you two? If you do, don't tell me."

"It's okay, I'll tell you. What do you want to know?"

"How did you become boyfriends? He never told us."

"Well it was like this…

**Flashback**

**Seto's POV**

It was a boring Friday afternoon; I just got out from school and went to the park to have some peace and quiet.

I saw an empty bench so I went to sit there. I placed my backpack and portfolio next to me, got out a book and started reading.

Everything was peaceful until… "AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a loud scream that sounded like the mutt.

I looked over my book and saw a blonde thing coming closer. I raised an eyebrow as Joey dropped on his knees in front of me, exhausted.

I closed my book and left it on the bench. "Mutt why were you screaming?" I leaned closer.

"My father." He said in between breaths.

"What about him?"

"_Oh Joseph! We are you? You can't hide and run from me forever!_" A voice an older man was heard. Joey's eyes widened and he jumped up. "Oh there you are Joseph." A tall man with blonde hair like my puppy's appeared out of nowhere, with a knife on his hand. "Come now."

The man started walking closer. "NO! Get away from me you mad man!" Joey ran off and that guy followed him.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called the police.

Once I finished the call, I closed the cell phone, put it on my pocket and ran off for Joey.

When I go t there, the man had Joey cornered into a tree and with a long cut on his left arm. "This is for being such a fag!" The blonde raised the knife, Joey covered himself, and he was about to harm my puppy again, when I grab his arm.

The man looked behind to see who was intervening. "You!" I raised an eyebrow and he turned around, still holding his hand. "You're Seto Kaiba!" The man talked and an alcoholic odor came out of his disgusting mouth.

I let his hand go and backed away. "You're that bitch that my so called son likes!"

"You're Joey's father?! And you're trying to kill him?!"

"No, just hurt him, but now that you know my secret, I'll have to kill you."

He raised his hand and swung the knife, but I grab his arm and twisted it, slamming him on the wet grass.

He might have dropped the knife, when he felt, but he return to fight with his fists.

I, knowing martial arts, avoided every single punch and kick of his; and when he got tired I just punched him on the stomach and felt flat on the ground.

I walked towards the aging body. "Had enough?" I turned the body with my foot.

The man glared at me, and saw that the knife wasn't to far away, so he stretched his arms to grab it, but before he did, I crushed his hand. "No way."

"Freeze!" I turned my head left and saw three armed policemen. "Step away from the man, kid!" I retrieved away.

One man went and handcuffed Joey's father, another one went to see if the mutt was okay. "Are you all right son?"

"Yes. It was the other kid who was in danger."

"You're Kaiba, right?" The police officer that was with the pup came here.

"Yes."

"We wanted to take that kid to the hospital, but he wants to stay with you, is that okay?" I nodded. "Okay son take care."

"What about him." I pointed to Joey's father.

"Jail." I nod and they take him away.

After they were gone, I took all my attention to the mutt. I ran over to him, sat down and took him into my arms. "Are you okay mutt?" There was no response. "Mutt answer me!"

"Kaiba… why are you doing this?"

I raised an eyebrow, then I noticed I had Joey on my lap and I was hugging him. "Was it true what that guy said? About you… liking me?"

"…Yes. I'm a freakin' fag! And I have always been!"

"Joey." I hugged him tighter.

He looked up. "Seto… may I call you Seto?" I nodded. "I know this may sound weird… but… I want to ask you…" He gulped. "Would you… would you be my boyfriend!!!" He screamed out.

I gasped and stared at him. "I knew it. You don't wanna be my boyfriend!" I burrowed his head in my chest, crying.

"Mutt!"

"What!" His head popped out. "WHAT?!"

All he got for a response was… a kiss.

Me pressing my lips against his… my first kiss.

It was so short… but still it was my first.

"Why did you do that for?"

"You asshole! I want to be with you!"

"You- you- you do?"

"Of course mutt. Why do you think I saved you from that so called father of yours?"

"I dunno."

"Because I love you mutt, that's why."

**End of Flashback**

And that how we became a couple."

**Yami's POV**

"So… that's also when you got your first kiss?"

"Yeah." I lean closer and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "And why did you do that for?"

"Because… So are you finished eating?"

"Yeah." He stands up and stretches. "I'll be in the living room." He walks toward the door.

"Hey Seto your plate!"

"You take care of it." And with that he left the room.

I stand up from my chair and go after him. "Seto Kaiba come here!"

I get out of the kitchen, running, and into the living room, just to find Seto innocently sitting in the couch waiting for me.

He pads the couch so I go sit next to him. "Your plate."

"No! Sit!" He commands me.

"I'm not a pet Seto!"

"But, sit." He says in a _I want to cry voice._ I nod in disagreement. "Please."

I sight, defeated. "Fine!" I go and sit next to the now smirking Seto. I look at him and he still has that big mischievous smirk of his. "Okay what do you want form me?"

"What do you mean?" His old normal voice came back.

"I mean that when either of you Kaibas smirk, it means that you want something, so what do you want?"

"A kiss."

"And why a kiss?"

"Because… I want to kiss you."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, just one kiss. One."

"One." I repeated, then he threw me down onto the couch and got on top.

I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. He placed his arms under me and dove into a French kiss. I can feel how his tongue roams, freely in my mouth.

He separates, taking a big breath of air. I close my eyes, ready to feel Seto kissing me again, when I feel his head rest on my chest. He wasn't going to abuse of me, he was actually just going to kiss me.

"I love you too, Seto."

An hour later… 

"Seto stop it! Ha ha ha! Seto! Stop" Ha ha ha!"

After Seto got off me, he jumped on me again, but this time he started tickling me, and pushing down my bellybutton. And for my misfortune, I'm a little ticklish from the waist down.

"Seto! Ha ha! Stop pushing it! Ha ha ha! That ain't a button!"

"So why is it called belly**button**?" He continues on pushing it and me on laughing.

"Seto please stop!"

"Okay… you had enough for today." He gets off and sits next to me. I rub my belly and sit. I turn my head to the right and find Seto with a big smile placed on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You're so ticklish!"

"Unfortunately."

"I was just playing."

"Yep, you were playing _Make your fiancée suffer_."

"I'm sorry." I smile. Then I hear a taping noise and look down, to see that Seto was taping his feet with the floor.

Seto was wearing only his indigo boxers and a black tank top that fits him perfectly. I start eyeing him from his toes; up at his legs. Then I noticed, that he doesn't have hair on them.

I quickly look up at Seto with a big question mark on my head. "Umm… Seto?"

"Yes?" He turns his head.

"Umm… I was… umm… Okay." I sigh. "I was looking at your legs and noticed that you don't have any hair no them." He tilts his head and looks down at his legs.

"True."

"And well most of the men do have hair, so I was wondering… do you… umm… shave them?"

"Yami, I may be gay, and like guys, and have a wonderful fiancée, but that doesn't mean I should act like a girl or be a travesty. Come on Yami you know me better. I like bite-size men like you-"

"I'm not bite-size!"

"You are so." He leans closer making me fall on the couch. He crawls and rests on top. "And I like to kiss them…" He kisses me. "Touch them… lick them and do whatever I can to them." Fortunately he doesn't do what he just said. "And my specialty is to eat them."

"Seto."

"I'm not going to eat you. But if you ask-"

"Kaiba."

"Okay then. But what is your conclusion about this?"

"That you are and idiotic perverted bastard that doesn't shave his legs."

"I may be perverted and a bastard, but I am not idiotic." And with that cleared he gets off me, but before he sits, he notices my legs. "Yami, you don't have hair either."

"Who says I don't. I just have them blonde. See." I lift my leg and he runs his finger around it.

"It's true, you do have hair." And yet again he rests on me.

"Are you comfortable?" I say sarcastically.

"Yep."

"OH GET OFF!"

Annoyed, he gets off and sits. "Hey, have you seen my brother's legs?" What kind of question is that?! I think as I sit down and look at him in an awkward way.

"Seto, I'm not a pervert like you."

"Hey I'm not that perverted either, to be looking at Mokuba's legs. The only one I look at is you."

I send him a glare. "So why did you ask that?"

"Well maybe the hairless thing is from family."

"Well do you have a picture of him, with out pants or wearing shorts or something like that?"

"I have one, when he was younger."

"How young?"

"Fourteen."

I shrug. "Good enough. Where is it?"

"Over there. The second one from left to right." He points to the bookcase. I get up and go and grab it. I take it out from the frame and go to where is was.

"Here." I hand it to Seto but he refuses.

"No! I'm not going to look at my little brother's legs. He may be old, but he's still my brother."

I roll my eyes. "I'll look. Like I have any other choice." I look at the picture; it was taken outside, Mokuba was next to another kid. I ignore the kid and go straight to Mokuba, and because the picture is big, I can notice everything. "By the looks of it, he doesn't have hair either… Hey Seto who's that kid next to Mokuba?"

He takes the picture and at the instance he sees him he smiles. "He's Kiyoshi Noah Yamada."

"And he is… who?"

"Mokuba's first."

"First what?"

"Mokuba met Kiyoshi when he was in kindergarten. And since then they've been best of friends. But when they got older I started getting suspicious, that they were not only friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the story goes like this…

**Flashback **

**Normal POV**

It has been a month since Joey and Seto became boyfriends. Seto's birthday had just passed so he was 18, the same as Joey; and Mokuba and Kiyoshi were 14.

Mokuba didn't exactly know that Seto have been dating Joey, so he still thought that he was straight.

It was a Friday afternoon and Seto was in his room writing a report for school about the history of Japan.

He was typing calmly when he heard laughter, that made his concentration go away. He looked over the computer screen, to find Mokuba and Kiyo _(That's how Seto and Mokuba call him, so why don't we?)_ about to enter a guest room, which was just in front of his.

"Halt there!" Seto screamed as he got up from his bed. Mokuba and Kiyo froze. "Why are you going in a guest room?"

"Because… Umm… I dunno." Mokuba answered.

"Just don't make a mess."

"Will do." And with that Mokuba dragged Kiyo in the bedroom and closed the door shut.

Seto just turned around and walked to his room to continue that good for nothing report.

"That was close!" Mokuba sat down on the bed.

"Mokuba… when are you going to tell your brother about us? I've already told my mom and well, at first she was shocked but then she didn't even care." He sat down next to him.

"Well your mom is a girl and my brother is a boy and well if I tell him that I'm gay, he'll freak out. And I don't want that."

"Yeah, but he'll have to know sooner or later, Mokuba."

"I know Kiyo, I know."

Kiyoshi sighed. "So what do we do?"

"We have a lot a homework."

"What homework?!"

- - - - -

An hour past and Seto finished his report. _'What are they doing in there? They have been too quiet.'_ He thought as he saved the document. _'I better go and check on them.'_

Seto closed the laptop, stood up and stretched. He walked towards the guest room, stretched his hand out, grabbed the nod, twisted it, and slowly opened the door.

What was next no one, not even me, would have never expected this.

Mokuba, Seto's little brother, was…

In bed…

With Kiyo…

Topless…

Making… out.

Seto gasped. He couldn't believe that his little brother, Mokuba, was actually doing that.

"Mokuba!" That was all Seto could say; he was speechless. Both Kiyo and Mokuba froze; they didn't know what to do. "What are you doing Mokuba?" Seto was scared.

Mokuba turned his head. "Se-Seto… I… I…" He screamed and started crying.

"Mokuba, what's going on?" He said softly as he approached the bed and sat next to the kids. "Mokuba are you-"

"AM I GAY?!" He screamed. "YES SETO! I'M GAY! I'M A FREAKING FAG!"

Seto gasped again, he never knew that he had such vocabulary. "And what about-"

"WHAT ABOUT KIYO!? HE'S GAY TOO! WE'VE BEEN BOYFRIENDS SINCE WE WERE 12! AND I'M HAPPY WITH HIM! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANY MORE! I DON'T CARE!"

"Mokuba I-"

"GO AWAY!"

"Mokuba."

"FUCK OFF!" Seto could stand Mokuba yelling, but when he starts insulting, he reached the limit. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU-"

"LISTEN UP!" Seto's cold shout made Mokuba immediately shut up. "Look, if you say one more insult to me, consider yourself grounded for the rest of the year."

"But that's almost 3 months!"

"So no more insults." Mokuba nodded scared. "Okay lets get this straight. You and Kiyo are gays." Mokuba nodded, again. "And you've been boyfriends for two years." And again he nodded. "And you're scared to loose me because of what I would think about you." And again.

Seto started laughing, and that laugh freaked Kiyo and Mokuba out. "Wh- why are you laughing?"

"Mokuba" He stopped laughing. "I'm gay, like you and Kiyo, I'm gay." Kiyo and Mokuba were so stunned that their jaws actually dropped. "What? You don't believe me?"

"No." Mokuba answered.

"Wait here for a minute." He stood up and ran out of the room, leaving the teens even more confused. "And don't even think about kissing, because if you do" Seto passed a finger through his neck and again ran off.

Minutes later after Mokuba and Kiyo reviewed what just happened, Seto came in, dragging a mad dog along with his. No wait, that was a pissed out Joey.

"Who is he?" Was the first thing that popped in Mokuba's head.

"He's my… boyfriend." Mokuba and Kiyo looked at each other, and then started laughing. "What's so funny?!" Seto was pissed.

"You, a serious man, with that goofball!"

Seto looked at Joey with a raised eyebrow. "Goofball?"

"Umm… Yeah… I became a legend in middle school because of all the pranks I made to the teachers, kids and the principal."

Seto was speechless.

Mokuba stopped laughing. "I don't believe you Seto, I don't think that you're really gay. You're just toying with me."

"Why wont you believe me? I _am_ gay and he _is_ my boyfriend."

"Okay if he's really _your_ boyfriend and you _are_ gay, prove it!"

"Are you sure?"

"You have no guts… because you're straight."

"What?! Okay that's it! No one calls me a coward."

Seto grabbed Joey by the shoulders and pulled him into a French kiss.

Mokuba's eyes widen; he couldn't believe it. His brother… was actually… gay. And right now he was making out with a gay and… touching his ass.

Joey and Seto separated, but their tongues… didn't, which totally grossed Kiyo and Mokuba.

"Okay I believe you! I believe you! Just… don0t do that again!"

"You shouldn't have called me that."

"Umm Seto… would you get your hand off his butt, please."

"If you two get your asses of the bed and your shirts on."

**End of Flashback**

And that was practically how I discovered that those two were gays and boyfriends."

"So you found them on bed without shirts and making out?" Yami still is surprised about that.

"Yeah that right."

"So he ain't that innocent?"

"No. You could say that he's a pervert, but not as much as me." Seto just admitted that he was a pervert.

"So the perverted thing runs in your family. _Great!_"

"Do you want to know how much of a pervert I am?" He says with a smirk forming on his face and lust in his eyes.

"No thanks Seto." Yami backs away.

"Aww, Come on! Don't you want to play with me?" Seto crawls closer to him.

"No way. I don't want to play any of those perverted games of yours."

Each time Yami takes a step back, Seto takes one forward. That little game stopped when Seto had Yami all cornered.

Seto places himself on top of his fiancée. "Now lets play _Get your favorite person naked. _And guess who is my favorite person?"

"Not me?" Yami says hopping that the one Seto was talking of wasn't him.

"Oh it's totally you!"

"NO SETO! GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BOXERS!" You know what he's going to do now, don't you?

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One…"

Ring!

"Umm… Master Kaiba, you have a phone call."

"Give me that phone!" Ross stretches his hand and Seto snatches the phone of her hand. "Who is this?!" The phone had to ring in the most inconvenient time, when Seto was having fun. Whoever that is on the phone, it is going to get a serious yelling.

- - - - - - - - -

**Yami's POV**

Mokuba was the one who called… wanting the presentation on the new gaming system that they were going to sell.

With Mokuba saying that he'll have to present it next Monday, Seto ran off to finish it.

Right now it's 6 PM, Seto has been n his room ever since this evening, and I bet that he is really hungry and tired.

I turn off the TV and get off the couch. I go to the kitchen and take out toast, ham, lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, cheese, avocado, a soda and cheese flavored potato chips.

I make Seto a ham sandwich, with chips on the side, and a coke.

I take the plate and soda upstairs. I knock on Seto's bedroom door, before entering. "Come in." He shouts and I come in.

He was in his desk, typing on his computer. "I brought you something to eat Seto." I approach him and he turns around.

He takes the plate and soda. "What is it?"

"An alien disguised as a sandwich." I say sarcastically. "What in the hell do you think it is?!"

"A sandwich?"

"Duh!"

He looks at it weird then he takes a big bite. "I was so hungry! Thanks!" He says with his mouth full.

"Well you should be! You just had breakfast and that's it!… So do you want something else before you continue with the presentation?"

"Actually I just finished it. Mokuba is the one who is going to put on the finishing touches. Let me just send it." He spins around in his chair, leaves the sandwich on the desk, and pushes some buttons.

"Seto when was the last time you bathed?" I just noticed that his hair was a little too dirty.

He opens his soda and takes a big gulp. "Saturday, why?"

"That was tow days ago!"

"And?" He takes some potato chips to his mouth.

"What do you mean _and_? You're filthy! After you finish eating you're gonna take a bath."

"In only one condition." He takes another bite to the sandwich.

"What condition?"

"That you bathe with me!"

"No!"

Seto raises an eyebrow. "Well you'll have a dirty Seto, until you bathe with me."

I sigh in defeat. I wasn't going to sleep with him being that dirty. "Fine!" Seto smirks in success. "But" And now that smirk becomes a frown. "the first one to get there will be the seme!"

"What?"

"At that pace you'll never get to be the seme!"

"Hey that's cheating!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Alleluia! I updated!_

_Okay now. I haven't updated for a long time, because in my school I have exams every month, so I have to get good grades or else. But at least I updated._

_So in this chapter there's a new character, named: Kiyoshi Noah Yamada. And because of him there is going to be a new chapter._

_These are the remaining ones:_

_-September 18_

_-The Honeymoon_

_-A New Member in the Family_

_-The old friend _

_-Birthday Pool Party_

_If you want to see at least his face, in my profile I put the website were you can view it. That isn't my best work of him, but that's is the only one that I could find. Hope you like it. And hope you liked this chapter. Review._


	18. September 18

**THE RETURN FOR THE REVENGE**

Chapter 18: September 18

**Seto's POV**

"_Do you, Seto Kaiba, take Atem Mutou to be your lawful wedded Husband?"_

I think you have guessed it by now, if you haven't well, IT'S THE WEDDING YOU IDIOT! Sorry, got a little out of hand there.

"I do." I say.

Two moths have pass since the incident and now we are getting married. All Yami's friends are here, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Tristan and Duke, Mokuba wouldn't miss this for his life, and for my surprise Rosy my secretary is here, too. And someone _coughYugicough_ toll those media person and they are here too, ungracefully.

Okay lets continue with the wedding.

"_Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?_" The priest says.

"I do." I say again.

"_And do you, Atem Mutou, take Seto Kaiba to be your lawful wedded Husband?" _

"I do." My love says as he takes my hand.

"_Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?" _

"I do."

The ring bearer, Ryou, steps in with a white satin pillow, holding our rings. I take Yami's ring. "With this ring, I take thee, as my Husband, for as long as we both shall live"

I lift his hand and put on the ring.

Yami takes the remaining ring. "With this ring, I take thee, as my Husband, for as long as we both shall live"

He lifts my hand and puts the ring on.

"_Seto Kaiba and Atem Mutou as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husbands, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other." _

We both hold hands and look at each other.

"_Just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merged together make a beautiful marriage. To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together."_

He's looking so innocent at me. He so cute! I wish I could just scoop him up for I kiss. But I'll have to wait.

"_Seto Kaiba and Atem Mutou, the two separate candles symbolize your separate lives, separate families and separate sets of friends. I ask that each of you take on of the lit candles and that together you light the center candle."_

Holding hands we walk to the table covered with a white cloth. Yami reaches out and takes the right candle and I take the left one.

"_The individual candles represent your lives before today. Lighting the center candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining together of your two families and sets of friends to one." _

We put the flames together and lit the middle candle. We leave the candles in their original place and go to the altar, still holding hands.

"_Seto Kaiba and Atem Mutou, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now pronounce you to be Husband and… Husband. Congratulations, you may kiss the… husband." _

I look down at Yami and he looks up at me, with some childish eyes.

I stretch my hand out inviting Yami into my arms. Yami opens up and I scoop him. The second our faces met, our tongues did too. We fight for dominance and eventually I win, but the minute I slip my tongue in his mouth, he starts sucking it.

I can't believe it… we are actually… married… We are husbands… we are now a family… Wow.

As we kiss I unbutton Yami tux and slip my hand under his shirt and slowly start taking it off.

I was about to take it of when…"Guys this is not the place to start sex, if you want to make love, I suggest you do it in bed." Mokuba just had to speak, didn't he?

We break apart and look at everyone. Ryou, Bakura, Tristan and Duke are staring, Ross, whom Mokuba invited, is looking away, the press taking pictures and Marik and Malik were… Why in the hell are they making out?!

I ignore them as I felt Yami resting on my shoulder. "I love you Seto."

He closes his eyes. "Me too."

"Atem Mutou! Atem Mutou!" The annoying people came running with their fancy cameras and their tape recorders. Yami didn't even bother to open his eyes he was too comfortable. "Atem you just got married with the richest guy in the world, how does it feel?"

Everyone puts their microphone and/or tape recorder the nearest they can get to Yami's mouth.

Yami opens his eyes, then his mouth to say…"Mine!" He hugs me tighter.

That measly word left everyone confused, with a big question mark on his or her head.

"Okay… So Seto Kaiba how do you feel?" Now all the attention was on me.

"I feel like suing somebody, how about you Yami?"

"Yeah me too. So who and for how much?"

"How about if we sue the people I think they are annoying and we sue them for 4000."

"Yeah that would be great Hey! Where did the annoying people we were going to sue go?" Yami just realized that the media people were gone.

"They really felt for it." I gaze at his precious little husband.

"They're stupid!" Yami says with a big grin forming on his face.

I bend forward and take Yami's lower lip into my mouth and nibble on it.

He's so cute… so innocent… so sexy… I can't believe he's finally my husband… my forever lover… I love him so much…

I let go of Yami's lip as we separate. I gaze at his perfect little face… those beautiful crimson eyes… that little nose… he so- "I mawied a pewvewt." Did he have to speak so childish?

"You married a pervert?" I say with some laugher coming out of me.

"Yah, you pewvewt." He's speaking so cute!

"I am not a pervert."

"Aw so."

I giggle escapes out of me. "Okay I am."

"Told you so."

"Oh you so cute." We share an Eskimo kiss.

"You pewvewt!" He says as he chuckles. I turn my head to my left laughing, and while I look away he rests on my shoulder.

I turn my head and kiss his head, as hug him tighter.

Bakura comes running. "How cute! The little shrimp finally got married!" He grabs Yami's cheek pulls it like he was a little kid.

Yami glares at Bakura. "BAKURA!!!!!!" A loud scream was heard and Bakura got scared. Yami slips through my arms and lands on the ground. At that movement, Bakura dashes away. Getting Yami angry is the worst thing you can do. "BAKURA COME HERE!"

Now the chase was on.

**Normal POV**

Bakura had nowhere to go except his husband, Ryou. He went running to Ryou. "Ryou hide me!" Bakura hides behind his husband and he crosses his arms.

"Why should I?"

"Because I got the shrimp angry."

"You got Yami angry?"

"Yeah and he wants to kill me!" Bakura looks over Ryou and sees Yami approaching. "Here he comes! Hide me!" Ryou rolls his eyes.

How could Bakura be so scared of such a cute and innocent man? Yami stops in front of the couple innocently. "Are you looking for Bakura?" Yami nods. "He's behind me."

Yami bends over and sees Bakura's glaring face. "Bakuwa! Come out!" He's still speaking in a childish matter.

"Bakura, apologize to Yami!" Ryou commands. Bakura, annoyed and pissed, comes out from behind Ryou. "Say I'm sorry. And like you mean it!"

"I'm sorry!" He rolls his eyes.

"I fogive you!" Yami walks and wraps his arms around Bakura's waist. Ryou and Bakura stare weirdly at the loving man.

Yami then lifts his head from Bakura's shoulder and gives him a… kiss.

He lets Bakura go. "Yami. Run."

Yami's eyes widen. "SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yami throws his arms in the air and starts running away from the two glaring Bakuras.

With Seto…

Seto is having a nice conversation with his brother when they hear, "SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Seto looks to his right and there he was, Yami running as fast as he could towards him.

Without any warning, Yami jumped right onto Seto's arms, holding him tight from his neck so he wouldn't fall. Good thing Seto has a good balance, because if he didn't they would have fallen flat on the ground.

"SETO! BAKUWA AND WYOU WANT TO KILL ME!" He cutely screams in his face.

"And why do they want to kill you?"

" 'Cause I did something baaad!"

"What did you do?"

"I kissed Bakuwa!"

"You kissed…Bakura?!" He nods. "And why may I ask?"

Yami searches his mind for an answer. "I dunno." He shrugs.

"Oh Yami!" Because Yami was only hanging from his neck, Seto puts his hand under his butt and hold him tight so he doesn't fall. "What am I going to do to you?" He sighs.

"Buy me ice cweim."

"Buy you ice cream?" Yami nods with the illusion of getting some ice cream. "How about a kiss?" He says seductively.

Yami raises an eyebrow with a smirk forming on his face. "Oh God yes!" Yami's voice was back to normal.

The second Yami said _yes_ he got his tongue out and went into Seto mouth.

Yami tongue roams freely in his mouth caressing it, ever so slowly and gentle.

The kiss got more passionate by the second as they sucked their tongues and twirl them together.

"Hey! The skyscraper and the human shrimp!" Malik shouts. He never was that harsh with them, but when it comes to getting those perverts attention, he has to. They instantly broke and kiss and glared down at Malik. "Good, now that I have your attention. Mokuba told me to tell you that the limo is ready."

With that settled Malik walked away. "Let's go Seto." Yami whispers in his ear.

"What? Am I going to carry you?"

"Yep!"

"Okay but don't move much, 'cause you look light but you aren't."

"Okay!" Yami gives Seto a kiss and rests on his shoulder.

Seto starts walking; as he approaches the limo the guests throw rice at them. "It's waining!" Yami whispers, then he sees Bakura glaring at him, with Ryou behind him, holding him so he doesn't go and attack Yami.

Yami raises his head and takes out his tongue. Bakura glares even more at Yami and he just smiles, saying _I'm too cute, don't kill me._

Seto and Yami get to the limo and they go in. Seto sits Yami and then he sits next to him. The minute Seto takes seat Yami jumps on him, making him fall on the limo seats.

"Comfowtable!" Yami curls into a ball and snuggles in Seto's chest. Seto places his feet on the seat and holds Yami tight.

"Make room!" Marik shouts when he gets in the limo. He and Ryou sit on the left seats of the limo.

"Marik get you fat ass away from my husband!" Bakura pushes Marik away from Ryou and takes him into his arms.

"Marik Ishtar! Get away from Bakura!" Malik commands when he sees that his husband was about to attack Bakura.

"But-"

"No buts! Now sit!" He grabs Marik's arm and sits him on the right seats next to him.

"Is it safe to enter?" Tristan peaks in.

"Yeah enter." Ryou says while holding Bakura away from Marik.

Tristan and Duke enter holding hands and finally Mokuba enters. They go and sit on the last seats. "Hey are those two even aware that we are in here?" Mokuba points to the two sleeping gay men.

"I dunno! Lets check!" Bakura stands up with a smirk. "Hey Yami, Seto." He pokes them, but there was no response nor movement. "Are you alive? Hello?" He knocks on Yami's head.

At the look that they were asleep Bakura turns around. At that, Yami opens an eye, raises his hand and slaps Bakura on the butt. "AHHH!" Yami quickly returns to the position he was, while everyone was trying to contain the laughter.

"Yami! I'm going to kill you! You little bastard!" When Ryou sees that Bakura was going to attack, he stands up and holds him back.

"Mokuba tell the driver to start the car, before someone gets hurt here!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Seto's POV**

After Yami spanked Bakura they started talking about marriage and stuff like that, and Yami and I just stayed there hugging and kissing.

Minutes before we got to the place the party was going to be held, Mokuba told us to put on some blindfolds, and by force they out them on us…

"Okay we are almost there…" We arrived at that place and now we are walking to the building or whatever that thing is. "A few more steps… Okay now…Take them off!"

I let go off Yami's hand and take that cloth of my eyes. I can see! That we are in the KC!! Okay did that had to that rime? "I want an explanation now, Mokuba!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GIVE AN APPLAUSE TO THE NEW WEDDED COUPLE: SETO AND YAMI!" He says trough a microphone.

I look in front of me and every single employee of mine is clapping and yelling. I'm not going to fire them, but I'm so gonna kill Mokuba for this!

I turn my head around and glare at Mokuba. "I'll be running for my life if you need me!" Mokuba dashes out of my sight.

"Mokuba!"

I was ready to run after Mokuba when, "Come on let's dance!" Yami grabs my hand and drags me to the center of the room.

Wait. Did he say… dance?! "No! I don't want to! Let go of me!"

I fight for freedom, but eventually I gave up, because I'm now in the middle of the room, with a Yami dancing in front of me. "Come on dance with me."

"No! I don't want to dance!"

"Well if you're not going to dance, I'm gonna make you!" I look up ignoring my little ones comment.

"How are you-" I never finished my sentence because of what I'm seeing. Yami was dancing sensually, moving every single curve of his. "Yami what are you doing?"

He moved closer, so our bodies touch. "Dancing." Every single move he makes arouses me.

"Stop!" I command.

He stops and looks at me. "You're not going to dance, are you?"

"No. I… don't know how. I've never learned."

He pulls me into a hug. "It's okay. You're never to old to learn."

"Are you going to teach me how?"

"Yeah." He lets go. "Okay first…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

About an hour later…

After disappearing, Mokuba comes in with two huge cakes. One says: Seto and Yami, with black, red and blue letters, and the other one say: Are Gay, with the colors of the gay flag.

I slam my hand in my forehead. "MOKUBA!!!!"

Mokuba's eyes widen. "It wasn't my idea it was Tristan's."

"Tristan!"

"Duke's."

"Duke!"

"Ryou's."

"Ryou!"

"Bakura's."

"Bakura!" This is getting annoying.

"Marik's."

"Marik!" Really annoying!

"Malik's."

"Malik!"

"Your husband."

"YAMI?!"

"I love you?" He goes and hugs me.

"It won't work!"

He backs away. "So what will?"

"Kiss." Mokuba says.

"Yeah kiss!" Bakura supports my brother.

"KISS!" The gang shouts in unison.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Before we new it the whole KC was shouting.

I look down at Yami, with the people still yelling. He holds up his arms and closes and opens his hands, saying to carry him.

I put my hands under his armpits and lift him. He wraps his arms around my neck, and his legs around my waist; I put one hand in his ass and another under his shirt.

"Seto here is not the place."

"But I love you." I put an innocent look

"Me too."

He slowly leans down into a lip kiss. Everyone gasps and stays quiet… but then they start cheering again.

He slips his tongue in my mouth and I fondle his back.

Yami moans and separates. He looks at me with a curious look. "I wonder… How would you taste with cake?" Then he stretches his arm and takes a hand full of cake a smooches it in my face.

There was silence again. I took my hand out of his shirt and wipe my face. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Huh!" I grab a hand full of cake and smooch it in his face, too.

At the corner of my eye, I spot Mokuba smirking. "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" Mokuba declares and everyone starts throwing food.

Aren't they supposed to be adults? Hey, look who's talking!

Yami licks my cheek. "You taste good."

I lick his cheek. "You too… Now would you be so kind to make out with me?"

"Come here you cake-covered bastard!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Seeing that you wanted me to update sooner and that I didn't have too much homework, I worked and here it is, the weeding you'll all been waiting. Or at least Yami and Seto._

_The next chapter is: The Honeymoon! _

_And because this chapter is long, well it'll take time to write. The good thing is that I'll already have a part of it, but not in my computer. _

_So please review._

_And thanks for all the reviews, I love to read them, they make me laugh. _


	19. A note and the end?

This is a note for every reader and/or follower.

I know I haven't been updating, and it's because of school, it always gets in my way, especially homework. Right know I was doing Spanish (I live in Mexico) and PE homework, and I took my time for this…

You already know that there are 4 chapters left for The Return for the Revenge to end, right? Well there are no more.

Don't get alert; those chapters are too much of a big idea to not do write them. So I talked to my friends in school, who like my fics, that it was a good idea that I do the next:

The Return for the Revenge – closed, ended, finito, fin!

But! The next 4 chapters:

The Honeymoon

A New Member in the Family

The Old Friend

The Birthday Pool Party

Are going to be posted in a sidefic named: **AOTL** (Another One to Love) **and TRFTR** (The Return for he Revenge) **come to an end in: _Happily Ever After_**

I know it's a long name, but you'll see what I mean by putting it like that.

I'll try to write The Honeymoon as fast as possible so I can put _Happily Ever After_ up.

Here's a sneak peak of the Honeymoon:

"_So I can call you baby?" Yami nods still smiling; that made Seto smile, too. "Umm, baby, you have barbecue sauce here." He puts his finger next to his own lips. _

"_Could you clean it off?" Seto smirks and slowly approaches Yami's as they both turn their heads to the right and slowly open their mouth and let their tongues touch. _

Like it? Well much more of that in the honeymoon in Hawaii.

Getting to _Happily Ever After _it'll be Romance, for now, and it'll be rated M. Why? Well it's because of a scene in The Birthday and the honeymoon.

And for last! For the last 'chapter' I am planning to answer any question about this fic. And if the answer is in the next 4 chapters, I'll tell you it will be answered there, by reading the fic.

So see you all in: _AOTL and TRFTR come to an end in: Happily Ever After_

Yours truly,

Trusx

έ.


End file.
